Happy New Year Is A Placed Called The Hay Adams
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Booth decided to provide Bones with a surprise 3 day get-a-way over New Years at The Hay Adams as a thank you for all she has done for him. He thinks it will remain platonic … RIGHT!
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Some of the names or characters where unknown so I made them up. The only faithful part about The Hay Adams is the fact is a Hotel in Washington DC across from the White House. They also have suites available however the prices I have given are HIGHLY under rated (try by $1800/night) but Booth couldn't afford that so I just gave him a discount. **My story my rules. **

_**Happy New Year Is A Placed Called The Hay Adams**_

Lying in bed after dinner at Bones' he thought about how she had made his Christmas a lot more bearable. She had included him in on her dinner with all the squints, Max and her cousin Maggie. She had asked him what his favorite foods had been at Christmas Dinner. He had told her they were the ones he remembered his Mother fixing before she died. When he arrived he had been shocked to find all of his favorites gracing every bit of counter space she had. She had cooked spiced ham as well as turkey (he had told her his Mother had always served ham), corn pudding, mac and cheese, a green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, and she even managed a butternut squash lasagna, salad and roasted red onions for herself. She had bought apple and pumpkin pies at the diner but after all her work cooking who could blame her. Beside he loved the diner's apple pie. Of course everyone knew she had gotten the pie for him, but only the two of them knew about the rest of the dinner. He was so touched that she had gone to so much trouble to make sure his day was just right. He had to find a way to thank her. He lay there thinking until the morning trying to come up with something.

As he continued to think through the week he became a little more concerned. He wanted to show her his thanks before the end of this holiday season and that meant New Years Eve. They had spent last New Years with Parker and it had been fun. He knew she was almost as disappointed as he had been at the thought there would be no Parker this year. His visitation rights with Parker sucked. If Rebecca continued to pull this crap he was going to have to do something. But back to Bones what could he do?

Booth looked up to see Charlie walk by on his way to get coffee. "Hey Cahrlie, how's it going, the wife good,"

"Yeah we're good I guess," Charlie said in a slightly depressed voice.

"You don't sound so good you get in the dog house gain?"

"I think so, I was supposed to get her sister and her husband their gift, so I thought a nice night at the Hay Adams for when they next came to town would be great. We get a Government discount so we could afford it."

"Sound's nice so what was the problem?"

"Now Kathy wants to know why I didn't get the same gift for her. Like I was supposed to know she would want to stay at some hotel in town."

"Well Charlie," Booth laughed good naturedly "looks like your getting a nights stay at the Hay for you and Kathy real soon."

The more he thought about Charlie's problem the more an idea began to form. Could he get a reservation at the Hay for three nights, New Years Eve and New Years and the day after at this late? It would be a place he could take her where she would want to relax and not work. First he needed to call the Hay. He called and talked to the Manager, he really didn't like to play the celebrity card but this was important so he pulled out his big guns. He told the Manager he was surprising his partner Dr, Temperance Brennan with a room to finish writing her new novel in so of course he had thought of the Hay first as it was one of their favorite Hotels. Then he held his breath as he told him he needed the room for New Years Eve, New years Day and the day after. Strangely enough they had a cancelation and were not busy (he let out the breath he did not even know he was holding) so he booked it in Booth's name right away. He also informed Booth since he knew of Booth's tireless work in the city there would be no charge for the room. Booth told him he was not able to receive any gratuities so the Manager told him he had forgotten to tell him the government rate for him was $100.00 per day which Booth could charge to his card. That taken care of he now needed to get Bones to go along with the plan.

So now on to the convincing, "Bones," he asked that evening as they were sitting in her office finishing paperwork. "What are you doing this New Years?"

"Probably nothing," she replied in an preoccupied tone. "Parker isn't here like he was last year so there isn't much to celebrate is there?"

"Thanks Bones thanks for reminding me that makes me feel so much better. Say do you think about you and I drowning our sorrows together? We can both complain about those who left us alone."

"Booth that is neither fun nor productive,"

"I know, but at least we wouldn't be alone. Come on Bones please spend New Years with me, Please?"

Out came the puppy dog face, why did he have to bring out the puppy dog face. Why did he have o the puppy dog face. "Ok I will where are we going?"

Oh I made reservations at a Hotel, you'll like it. I promise it will all be very platonic."

_Platonic just what I wanted from him she thought. Oh well at least I will be with him at New Years and not alone._

Earlier New Years Eve he had gone to the Hotel and been an early access to get the room ready. He had told the Manager Dr. Brennan was particular and he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed so she could stay dedicated to her writing. They had a beautiful suite facing the White House with a large soaking tub. In the bath he placed a tray on the counter with all of her favorite bubble bath, shampoo, conditioner, and body lotions. There were candles in her favorite scents all around the room. He had even been crazy enough to purchase scented rose petal sachets for the bathtub. The white fluffy robe he had bought for her was hanging on the back of the bathroom door ready for her use. In the sitting room of the suite he had placed a CD player with some of her favorite music to relax with. He had stocked the mini frig with her favorite champagne, wine, beer, and cheese. There was a large fruit basket on the table and a large box of her favorite Belgian Chocolates'. Looking around the room he believed he had everything ready for her. He hoped her three days of relaxation were ones she would remember.

He had agreed to pick her up at 6:00pm New Years Eve. She still had no idea of where they were going. He had told her to bring only casual clothes, however since they had decided to go to the New Years celebration at the Hotel she was also bringing formal clothes. They would change at the Hotel.

He had a pair of jeans, a few t-shirts and his tux. The last item to go into his case was a large box of condoms. His conscious had fought with him over this. He removed the box and put it and put back several times. He was sure he would not need them. However, condoms had become a habit since the last time he forgot. The last laps was called Parker. While Parker was the love of his life, the next time he had a child he wanted to be in a committed relationship. Hence he always put a box of condoms in his suitcase even when he knew he would not need them. To him a large box of condoms in his suitcase was like wearing suspenders and a belt. You might not need them but they did give you that extra feeling of safety. Burying the box at the bottom he closed it and went to pick up Bones.

As he was driving over to pick her up he was thinking about his idea, hoping it was a good one. I need to surprise her, and say thank you. She had done so much for him. This was the lease he could do for her. She was going to have fun relaxing, and they would have fun drinking, eating and watching movies. It was going to be a great three days just paling around. _You keep telling yourself that's all it's going to be. You have created the greatest seduction setting ever. Do you really think she won't be tempted? _No I don't! This is Bones we're talking about, we are just partners. Even if I loved her she doesn't love me I'd know right? _Look you haven't been the best judge of character since your surgery. You last told her you loved her in an atta-a-girl way and that was just plain chicken chit and you know it._ Yeah I know it but she wasn't ready to hear anything else. Hey wait a minute why am I arguing with myself this is just plain stupid. _Remember I once told you Mrs. Regan talked to herself because she said she was the most intelligent person she could talk to. She had all the references._ Yeah well we're here now so shut up, he said as he ran up the stairs to get her.

******

_This was intended initially to be one of my 100 Themes, it got too big. Then I intended it to be a one shot, it has gotten too big. So I guess we will see where it goes. _

_So what do you think?_


	2. Oh Booth

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author Note: I failed to give you a good idea of the concept of this story, or I like many before me had my muse take it hostage. Now find feel compelled to explain further. This story intended to be more in the line of painting personal pictures in your mind. It will be erotic, but not graphic. So for the purpose of this story, while I am sure you know what eroticism means I am going to give you my definition.

**Eroticism** is an _**aesthetic**_ focus on sexual desire, especially the feelings of anticipation of sexual activity. It is not only the state of arousal and anticipation, but also the attempt through various means to incite those feelings.

**Aesthetics** is a branch of philosophy dealing with the nature of beauty, art, and taste, and with the creation and appreciation of beauty.

Through the use of eroticism and aesthetics I am going to attempt to create a story where you will go a place in your imagination and create the pictures. The written word can help your mind create a full rich imagery. Often it is more than can be pointed out in vivid detail. There is a place for vivid detail, and I use it (See _**The Red Dress**_ for an example), but this story is an attempt to see if I write using just using imagery and allow you to see similar details. So drag it out your imagination and dust it off. I will lead you down the road you will need to finish the picture yourself.

**Get a cup of Coffee or a tall drink this is a long one.**

**Chapter 2 Oh Booth**

He was excited for her to see where they were going. He was almost certain it was some place she had never been to before and the idea he could give this simple pleasure to her filled him with satisfaction. Knocking on her door and not getting an answer he tried the door knob. Finding it turned easily in his hand cause him the usual moment of fear and irrational temper. Walking in he yelled "Bones why the hell is your door unlocked?"

Walking down the hall entering the living room she looked at him "because Booth I was expecting you and didn't want to have to interrupt what I was doing to let you in. I see however, you have still managed to interrupt me."

He was looking at her and having a hard time making his brain work. It was locked on what she was wearing or more precisely what she wasn't wearing. She was leaning against the wall, arms and ankles cross, in the smallest bra and pantie set he had ever seen. Oh it was her size all right, but it left little to the imagination, ok it did leave something to his imagination, but he had a very good imagination. What he wouldn't give to put his mouth on those little scrapes of fabric.

"Booth, Booth do you need something else,' she smiled that enigmatic smile of hers that set his heart to hammering.

"Uhhh, No Bones," he gulped twice as he walked into her kitchen. "If you are finished with your bags I can take them down to the car?" Once in the kitchen he grabbed a glass and filled it with water drinking it down in one large gulp.

"No Booth, I'm not. But at any rate, I only have one case and we can take everything down in one trip."

Keeping his back to her and getting another glass of water to attempt to quench his sudden thirst, said "Bones want to get ready to go?"

With a small laugh she returned to her room. She would never understand why he was so uncomfortable when he saw her in various stages of undress. He had seen her in her underwear so often, when they had been undercover, when she changes into her jumpsuit oh and in that tiny trailer why did it still bother him? With a shake of her head she added the rest of her toiletries and the jewelry she intended to wear tonight, finished dressing and joined him in her living room. "Ok Booth I'm ready. Now are you going to tell me where we are going?'

"No Bones' he said as he opened her door "it's a surprise. If I tell you one it will ruin the surprise and two it won't be a surprise anymore will it. You need to be patient."

"Booth you know I'm not patient."

With a slight laugh he replied "Oh Bones I so know you aren't the patient kind, but this time you will have to be. Besides it will only be a matter of minutes before we get there."

Upon pulling up under the portico at the Hay Adams Brennan was surprised. "Booth is there something here we need to check on from a case before we go on to our hotel? Instead of answering her, Booth got out of the SUV handed his keys to the valet and their luggage to the Bell-Hop. He then led her through the doors into the Grand Lobby. The entrance to the Hay Adams is breathtaking; it had gone through a major remodeling in 2001 and had been returned to its prior opulence. She gave Booth a look that said why are we here? The look she received back was one of 'patience all will be revealed in time.' He followed the Bell Hop to the elevator and ushered her in. Getting off at the top floor they follow the Bell-Hop down a hall. Booth handed him a key and they were let into the room. After handing the Bell-Hop a tip and having the key returned to him he turned to look at Bones face. Seeing her confusion he had to smile he had done it. He had surprised Temperance Brennan.

"Booth are you going to explain why we are here?"

"Yes, come sit down." Taking her hand in his explained what he had planned for her. "This is a thank you for all you have done for me this year. You have been there every time I needed you, reminding me about my belt buckle, brown sugar and finally your gift of including me in your dinner on Christmas. Bones I noticed you made a big effort for me. You asked me what foods I like from my childhood and then made them. It took more than the effort to make that meal. It took your care and concern for me to go. I wanted to do something special for you so here it is. I have booked this suite for you for three days. It is for you to have a rest and retreat. You are not to leave it to work on anything. I have made sure you will not be called for a case either. Because you wanted to we will be attending the New Years celebration here on the Roof Garden, after that I will leave you alone to your retreat." At that he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Booth this is too much. You should not have spent this much money on me."

"Bones, please don't worry. I can afford it, and besides you are worth every penny."

"Booth I am sure this suite is more than a penny."

"Well Bones you're right there, but don't worry it's all covered. Now why don't we take a look around? I was here earlier and left you some goodies to find. This suite is one of the St John's View Suites. Look over here," he said as he walked her over to a double door and opened it out onto a small balcony facing St. John's Church. "Bones did you know St. John's is also known as the President's Church?"

Leaving the balcony they explored rest of the suite. The living room had a sofa, coffee table two club chairs and writing desk. There was also a refreshment center and an entertainment center tied into a Bose CD music system. Walking into the bedroom they found a king size bed with beautiful Italian linens, a goose down duvet, and an extension of the Bose system. Both the bedroom and living room faced St. John's Church. Walking into the oversized bathroom she was amazed to see a beautiful soak-in tub.

Looking around she saw the candles and tray of spa treats turning to Booth "did you add all of this," she asked as she waved her arm around the room. At his nod she turned and hug him. "Booth no one has ever done something like this for me. I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem like enough." Looking around again she added "I have one change to your plan though."

Knowing she would need to get the last word on this he said "and what might that be Bones?"

"You are staying here with me. This is too nice for me alone and I would like to share these three days of rest with you."

"Bones its not like I am worlds away. My apartment is only a few miles from here."

Í know that Booth, but I would really like you to stay. We have shared hotel rooms before and none of them have been as beautiful nor as large as this one. Come on it will be fun. Besides if you stay here no one can find you either." She smiled at him with what she hoped was her very best 'you have to do what I say' smiles.

He got it. That was the smile that kicked him in the gut every time. While he knew he should listen to the little voice of his conscious telling him not to stay. This was a dangerous situation. But he looked at her again. "Sure Bones it just another hotel room, albeit a much classier one, but it still has a couch, so yeah I'll stay."

After unpacking their cases and hanging their formal clothes they sat down to drink a beer and talk. "So Booth you said we were celebrating New Years at our hotel. So do you know what they have planed?"

"Yep. It is going to be held on the Roof Top Terrace. There is going to be dinner, dancing and a beautiful view of the fireworks at midnight. They say the terrace has a panoramic view of the White House, national monuments and St. John's Church. It is said to be one of the most sought after venues in the city."

"Won't it be cold? After all it is January."

"I asked them that when I found out where they were holding their celebration on the terrace I asked how they were going to deal with the cold. They have tents set up with large propane heaters. At midnight a portion of the roof of the tent will be rolled back to allow us to watch the fireworks. The only people allowed to attend are those who are guests in the suites. By the way dinner is at 8pm."

"Booth it sounds spectacular. I can't wait. I think I'm going to soak in that tub as a way to relax before we need to leave for dinner."

"You do that. I'm gonna watch a game on this great TV. Leave me enough time for a shower Bones, he said with a smile.

After his shower and dressing, with the exception of his tie and jacket, Booth watched his partner sit at the dressing table putting on her makeup. She was so beautiful, why she needed to use any make-up was beyond him but he knew it was something all women did. For some reason, he thought, standing here watching her seemed very erotic. Why something this simple was causing him to have the beginnings of an erection he had no clue, but he knew he had better leave before she reanalyzed her effect on him.

Coming out of the bedroom Brennan smiled at Booth's wolf whistle. While it was chauvinistic she was still a woman, and she still enjoyed a man's approval of her looks. "Thank you Booth," she replied with a smile. "I see you still don't have your tie tied, do you need help or a mirror?"

Giving her a sheepish look "Sorry I need help. I hate these things, you would think I would know how to tie them but no I don't and I don't want to. Besides why should I?" Smiling he handed the tie to her "I know you do. Please," he asked as he handed the offending piece of attire.

Tying his tie and holding out his jacket she told him "let's go Mr. Booth."

After donning his jacket and handing her the wrap she intended to use for the night they left for the Roof Top Terrace.

They enjoyed their dinner and conversation. They were comfortable with each other now and loved the time they spent together. They could talk about anything, well almost anything Booth would still not talk about sex. They talked about recent cases, their observations of the personal lives of the squints and Parker. Parker is always their favorite topic of conversation. This time Booth was telling her why Parker had explained it was a good thing Reindeer didn't fly all year round.

"So what reason did he give Booth?"

"Oh a very good one. His answer was 'Dad have you ever stood under a flock of birds?"

"Booth that's priceless, I would think with that comparison I would think Parker would not want Reindeer to fly at anytime of the year."

"I think he believes we don't have to worry because it's just another Christmas miracle." They continued to enjoy their evening and when the dancing began Booth held out his hand for her to dance with him. There was no one to watch them, no one to make assumptions about their relationship. They could just enjoy the evening. As they continued to dance their bodies became more entwined. Anyone watching them from afar would have thought they were lovers.

As midnight came closer they joined those who would be watching the fireworks and counting down the end of the old year. As the Clocks chimed the New Year they turned to each other. Booth took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. Their kiss started off as a gentle one similar to the one they had shared a few Christmas' ago at the urging of Caroline. It quickly grew into an consuming inferno. Suddenly his hands were moving in her hair and dislodging the pins. Her hands were inside his jacket pulling the back of his dress shirt out of his pants to allow her access to his back. The coolness on his the skin of his back brought him some semblance of composure.

Taking both of her hands in his he said in between panting "Not here, room now!"

She nodded and together they almost ran toward the elevator. Once alone inside the elevator they began to try and devour each other again. All to quickly they arrived at their floor and had to stop yet again. Once inside the room they fell on each other sliding to the floor. It was Booth who came to his senses fist.

"Bones, wait a minute… stop" he said as he gently pushed her up a little away from him. "Not here, not like this," and he stood up reaching down for her.

Brennan ignoring his hand as she got up angrily and walked over to the sofa to sit down. "I'm sorry Booth I forgot, our relationship is one of professionals and I went to far." Seeing him walking over to her and not being able to look into his eyes she got up from the couch and said "I'm going to bed."

"Bones wait," he said frantically turning her toward him. "Please, please baby listen."

"Don't call me baby," came her automatic response.

"Sorry," pulling her into his chest, "I didn't mean I didn't want to go further, I meant I didn't want to make love to you on the floor of a hotel room. Come here sit."

They sat back down. "Bones how do you feel about us making love? Do you really want to or is this just a reaction to the end of a romantic evening?"

Having reached her limit she decided to let him have it. "Booth I have spent the last two years dreaming of you fucking me anywhere and everywhere I could think of. So, no, I don't really think it's the romance of the night."

Looking at her with a level stare "Well Bones I guess that's clear enough because I've been spending at least that long waiting to fuck you too. Come here."

They began their frantic kissing again this time moving to the bed. While their kissing was frantic the removal of their clothing was slow and sensual. Each piece was slid off as slowly was possible then showered with more kisses. Soon they were down to underwear. He in his silky boxers and she in her tiny blue bra and panties.

The thickness and softness of the duvet surrounded them like a cocoon. Brennan moved first, she began by running her tongue down his chest to his abdomen and stopped at the top of his boxers. Her she looked at him and chuckled. The silk of his boxers were incredibly sensual. For some reason the combination of the silk and him was even more erotic to her. When he could stand it no longer he turned her over and began to pay her the same attention. Soon his boxers and her bra and panties were both extremely wet and they had yet to really touch each other.

Then they started to remove…

_Ok how was that? Strange? Maybe? Pictures? Silk anyone?_

_Nyre_


	3. Just Relax Just Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3 _**Just Relax Just Trust**_

It was that millisecond, you know the one. The one where you go from nothing to wakefulness. Were you suddenly know your life has changed. Were your heart is pounding because you aren't sure if the change is good or bad, and then you breath. With the next breath you feel a weight and you look to your right. Then the wonder of the night returns and your body reacts with a stretch and sigh bringing the memory of his mouth and hands to life again. I am in that moment. With the clarity and speed of a firing synapse I know I will spend the rest of my days waking up with this man. I also know in that same instant I will never have this first time again. I will have many more firsts but not this one. This bone fulfilling first of seeing him for the first morning after loving him for the first time the night before. The thought of last night causes my entire body to clench then to extend in a deliriously sensual stretch as I roll onto my side to look at him.

I have seen Booth nude more than once. However this is different. His body is totally relaxed. He is lying on his back with his right arm thrown off the edge of the bed and his left covering his eyes. I can see a semblance of a grin on his lips, and it reminds me of his beautiful smile. He has a smile that can truly light up my world and always has. He is one of those true smiler's. One, who's smile travels all the way to the eyes and seem to light them up from within. If the eyes are the window to the soul, then the light his smile shows within is my conduit home. I realize now it always has been. It isn't his smile that makes him charming, it is the fact his smile and his eyes seem to come together to make him… well to make him Booth. If I close my own eyes to picture Booth he is always smiling, his eyes lighting up like he knows a secret.

I am becoming aware of the time and I want to finish storing the pictures of this first time before he wakes. I will see his body often from now on, but it will not be the first time after we have made love. His body is truly beautiful. I know he would argue. 'Men are not beautiful,' or 'I'm sure you have seen better looking men Bones' but he is wrong. I have only seen one male specimen I feel would compare to Booth, Michelangelo's David. Like David each of Booth's muscle's and their attachment to bones is exactly how she saw it defined so long ago in collage. Booth has one great advantage over Michelangelo's David; he is warm flesh and blood.

As she continued to take snapshots for her minds photo album she noticed he was entering another dream state. She watched as his body relaxed further into the dream, his smile grew and he began to moan. Noticing he had developed an erection and deciding he had been selfish enough, she slid closer. Moving quietly so as not to wake him just yet she gently moved over him until he was stretching and filling her completely. Leaning down and slowly sliding her body up his chest she whispered "Seeley" in his ear and ran her tongue around the edge. Gently rocking she whispered again "Mmmmm Seeley."

It was that millisecond, you know the one. The one where you go from nothing to wakefulness. Were you suddenly know your life has changed. Were your heart is pounding because you aren't sure if the change is good or bad, and then you breath. With the next breath you feel a weight and you look up. Then the wonder of the night returns and your body reacts with a stretch "mmmmmmmmmmmm good morning beautiful I like your idea of an alarm clock" he smiled. Their gentle rocking went on for …

_I enjoyed experiencing Brennan's first picture. Do you think Booth's picture will be a rewarding?_

_I am not sure if you are enjoying this as much as I am. Hit the button and leave a yes or no. My muse will be grateful._

_Nyre_


	4. I am Not The Gentleman I Profess To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4 I am Not The Gentleman I Profess To Be

As I lay here looking at your beautiful body laying boneless on top of mine, it is difficult to realize everything I have ever wanted now lies within my reach, literally. I have touched you with my hands, my lips, my tongue and my body. In those ways you have always been mine in one way or another, my hand at your back, my body shielding you from harm, our lips and tongue in a kiss choreographed by Caroline a few years ago. This time it has been different, this time it has been skin to skin, skin that was slick with sweat. Until last night I thought I would only see you thus in my dream drug state, because it was only in my dreams that I allowed myself to see you as I did last night. You at your most beautiful self, sweat slicked skin riding me with abandonment. Your head thrown back in passion and sounds of pleasure coming from deep within your throat. Riding me until the orgasms we both desired to have came, and we both were too tired to move. These are not the words of a poet. Indeed these are not the words of the gentleman I have professed to be. They are however the thoughts deep in my heart at this moment. Why is it that this memory that will always mean you love me more than your words will ever say? Is it because I know the words may never be said, but you giving me the abandoned freedom of your body says you love and trust me more than words?

Lying here still linked to you in the most profound ways a man can be link to the woman he loves; I know our lives have been forever changed by this action. We might have been able to fool ourselves once into returning to our former relationship if it had been just a night of satisfying our desire to fuck each other as we had stated at the outset. Then it might have been over. But I have always known you would not be a one might stand; just as sure I cannot be one to you either.

He was glad he had thought last night to raise the room temperature high enough to eliminate the need for any type of coverings to keep them warm. It was allowing him to continue to look at her in this intimate state. As he continued to run his fingers through her hair and up and down her back lightly he continued his musings. After their first combustible bout of love making they had lain talking about nothing really just things, when he knew she was all of a sudden scared of something. He had finally gotten what it was out of her. Her first concern was to let him know she was responsible enough to get tested every six months and had been clean. He had thanked her, told her he really hadn't worried about it when it came to her. He told her he tested once a year even though it had been years since his last sexual partner. She teased him about that, but finally let it go. He had finally gotten to what was really bothering her. They had not used any protection. At that he had panicked also. He had told her he had been so stupid, it was all his fault, he was so sorry. She had said, well she hadn't exactly stopped him either. He had sheepishly gotten up from the bed and retrieved the box of condoms he had placed in his case earlier. He remembered her shock then anger, how dare he have condoms with him and not be responsible enough to use them. This had gone on for awhile in their usual bickering mode until they agreed that it did indeed take two to tango once she admitted she also had condoms with her as well. Of course the lack of condom use then brought them to the renewed conversation of her wanting a child. She admitted she still wanted a child, however, she had thought it over and had decided he would have to be in their life 100% of the time.

"What do you mean by our life Bones?"

"Booth, I realized if I want a baby with you it is because I want the child to have your qualities as well as my own. Not just your physical attributes, but your humanity as well. Unless the child is exposed to your humanity on a daily basis there will be no way for them to develop it fully. While you have done a good job with Parker and you are a wonderful father to Parker, I feel Parker would have been better served if you had been there all the time. However if he had been then I would not hold the place in your life I do now because Rebecca would be there."

Lifting her face to kiss her on the mouth, and then pulling away to look into her eyes, he had asked her "Bones do you still want that baby?" At her nod he continued "do you still want to have it with me?" At her nod he continued yet again "are you willing to have it the old fashioned way?" At her most enthusiastic nod yet he said "then I don't think we need to worry anymore about the condoms." He remembered throwing the box over his shoulder and making love to her again very sweetly and very very very slowly.

As he reveled in his thoughts he knew their relationship had changed and not by halves. Bones never did anything by halves. Once she decided something was the right course that was the one she followed and it took more than mere mortals to stop her, not that he wanted to. He could see boxes and moving in his future. He would probably have to move into her apartment, his was too small. They would be making a place for Parker to feel comfortable in and he felt in nine months they would also be making room for another Booth. Whether or not she would marry him, that remained to be seen, but his patience had gotten him this far.

At that point he realized she was starting to come to life. She was beginning to make small wiggling movements on top of him designed to make him pay attention. He also noticed she had started to hum again. Along with the humming the small wavelike motions she had been making to encourage him to remain just hard enough to stay inside her began to increase and he began to respond to her. She changed the pitch of her humming and increased the wave like action making him fully erect inside of her. With one last change of motion that was now like an oncoming ocean wave his erection became so painful he felt he had to move or die. Opening his eyes and looking at her sinful face he asked "how the hell do you do that?"

Sitting up fully and starting to slide up and down his full length she smiled "Keep your eyes open, I'll teach you."

This chapter was more specific that others, but it was Booth and it is hard for me to write in the abstract for him. I did try to leave a few things or you to imagine through.

Any suggestions where to go next? I have asked for some in the past but not received any. I am running out of ideas here folks.

Nyre


	5. Baby It’s All About You

Disclaimer: Although I have wished and tried to bribe everyone I know I still don't own Bones. I did get a cup though.

Chapter 5 Baby It's All About You

She snuggled, he groaned. He snuggled she groaned. She stretched and groaned. He stretched and groaned. They each threw an arm over the other's hip and groaned together, with an "…I don't think I can again, I'm…" They both open one eye and grinned at each other.

"Bones are you admitting I wore you out?"

"Only if you will admit I did the same to you."

He expertly flipped her over "Booth what are you…?" she yelped.

When he had her on her side with her back toward him he pulled her in as tight as he could and held her there. He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep long breath. It smelled like heaven. Vanilla and Cinnamon with a hint of something new he couldn't place. "Mmmmm Baby your hair smells wonderful, but different than usual, what did you do?"

"Booth how do you know what my hair smells like or more to the point what it smelt like before last night?"

"Bones I have been cataloging all of the smells that make up you for five years now. Why would it be strange I would notice a difference? Wait do you mean to tell me you never noticed how often I lean over to smell you?"

"No Booth I never have and that seems stockerish in a way."

"No way Babe, you're my partner I need to be able to find you even in the dark when I might only have my nose to go by."

"Booth I have let you call me Bones, but the Babe and Baby aren't going to work, and you are avoiding the issue. How long have you been smelling me? Is it just my hair or do you smell other things as well. When you are at my house do you smell my laundry, my shoes? What else," she said as she tried to pull out of his arms and turn around.

"First of all don't move, I finally get to cuddle you and I'm taking advantage. Next I love you, I definitely satisfy you in bed so I get to call you Baby or Babe but I will agree to only do it when we are alone. No I do not smell your laundry, shoes or anything else in your house that's just gross. OK well I do have to admit I do have one weakness and it is the secret as to how I know what you are using for shampoo, shower gel and skin lotion. You leave them out on the counter in your bathroom. When you smell different I usually can find a way to sneak in and smell the containers and look at the labels. That's why they call me a Special Agent."

"Booth I guess that's kind of nice, but still weird. So tell me what do I usually smell like?"

Booth decided this relaxed side of Bones was fun, and he was going to make sure she did it more often. "Well," he continued "on a work day you usually smell of vanilla, cinnamon and berries. That's just your hair and body, the rest of you changes through the day depending on what we do. You have a smell that means you have been in Limbo, a smell that means you have been doing paperwork oh and of course the smell you get whenever we go to a crime scene. That smell depends on what we find, where we find it and how long it's been there."

"Wow Booth I'm impressed you seem to know a lot about how I smell. Tell me how do you gather your data?" She smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into his stomach.

"Elementary my dear Bones. As you walk by I lean in just a little, not close enough to arouse suspicion and breath. I know what I looking for so I only have to notice anything new, like I did today. So spill Baby what did you change?"

She thought for a minute she was beginning to like being called Baby, he didn't use it in a derogatory way, he wasn't calling her an infant. He just wanted a new name to express their new relationship. Well if he could so could she. Baby and Babe were too girly, sweetheart sounded too much like Angela's sweetie to suit her. Honey was fit only for bee and bears. What about… no she couldn't could she? Did she dare? What would he do to her? Didn't he say they could call each other silly names as long as it wasn't in public? Well this one was silly enough; he was sure to growl at her. Then again she loved that growl. Ok here goes "Well Boothy you were right I am using Vanilla and Cinnamon as a base, but I just had the company who makes all my shampoo, soaps and lotions add gardenia to it. Do you like it?"

"What did you call me? Did you just call me Boothy?"

"Why yes Booth I believe I did, wasn't it you who said it was ok to call each other by nicknames as long as they were kept in private? I do not intend to call you Boothy anywhere but at home so that meets all your requirements."

"Bones Boothy is not a pet name. Pet names are Baby, Babe, Honey, Sweetypie but not Boothy!"

"Booth why would I give you a pet name, you are my friend, partner and lover not my pet. Oh and by the way if Baby and Babe are considered pet names, then you may not use them at anytime either. I am not your pet." She said this last with much determination and attempt to flee from his arms as possible.

"Wait Bones, a pet name it not a name you give to a pet, well yes it is but not in this case. In this case it means you are my favorite, a choice, a preference above all others. Baby is an endearment, you've heard of a sweet nothing whispered in your lovers ear? Well that's what I mean when I call you Baby or Babe it is to remind you of the sweet nothings I whisper in your ear when we make love."

"OK Booth I understand and I will allow you to call me Baby or Babe. BUT only when we are alone, I am very firm on that."

"Thanks Bones, and I guess I can let you call me Boothy, but please, please don't ever call me that when anyone else can hear you. Especially Angela, I'll never hear the end of it."

A few minutes later she said "Boothy?"

Smiling he replied "yeah Baby?'

"I don't think you are really that tired." She reaching behind her she felt the now familiar warm velvet skin hardening into life. Suddenly she needed it to be all about him. She didn't want him to think about her first had had done that at every turn. He had been doing that for five years. Now it was her turn to make it about him.

"Booth, let go Baby."

He was so shocked at her calling him baby he instantaneously released her.

She ran to the bathroom and just as quickly returned. Gently pushing him back down she began warming the massage oil she had found in her hands. As soon as it was warm and sitting astride him, she started massaging the oil into his chest muscles. "Baby you have always put me first. Even last night and this morning you have put my needs and wants first and I love you for it." She continued to add warmed oil and run her hands further down him chest to his abdomen. "This time it is going to be all about you. I know you are going to want to take over, but remember I love you and I won't let you. Close your eyes Baby. You like me to call you Baby don't you,,, wait don't speak just feel for now. Feel the warm oil slide down your chest toward your abdomen. Now concentrate on how your body feels. Don't tell me just remember for later. Now I am at your hips and you can feel me and hear my voice. Can you feel the warm oil as it slides over your hip bones, can you feel the warm oil slide over your pelvic rim, over the pubic symphysis? Just relax Baby you will get there I promise, I will get you there. I want you to feel the drops of oil as they slide down from the top of your penis, at first just a few drops, then a trickle now a small flowing river. No Baby don't move, don't talk, don't touch, this is my gift to you. I promise I will get you the release you need I promise, just listen to my voice. Feel the warm oil as it pools at the bottom of your penis. Feel how it mixes with your pubic hair and runs down to pool under your testicles between your legs. Now lay very still, don't move remember this is for you. I want you to feel, I want you to enjoy, I want you to remember. Listen to my voice. I am taking the warm oil pooled in your legs and warming your testicles with it. They feel slightly heavy in my hand. They feel wonderful, they hold life in them and they are beautiful. I am moving my hand up to the tip of your penis, Now you may talk, you may say only one of two words, tighter or looser. Remember this is just for you, no one else. I will never do this for anyone else, because no one else but you deserves it. Now listen again it the pressure just right?" At his nod she continued. "Ok Baby just stay with me." Silence filled the room as she concentrated totally on his reaction to her movements. Soon she felt him start to move against her hand and she allowed it. "That's it Baby." She added more oil and increased her movement. She could tell he was almost there. "Come on Baby you're here this is what I promised you, come on you're here." At her last words she felt his violent orgasm, and she quickly move up to wrap her arms around him as his tears began to fall. "Shhh Baby go to sleep, shhh." She rocked him gently until sleep claimed him and gently covered him with a blanket. Lying with her head on his chest she knew it had been great for both of them.

_I know you might take __umbrage at two things so let's get them out of the way. First of all Bones calling Booth Baby. I think she might in this situation because she would have felt his reaction when she called him Baby and this was all about him. Calling him Baby was one way for her to tell him it was all about him. Second she used correct anatomy names. Again, it might sound strange to us, but it also is probably the only thing she would know to say. As for Booth, somehow this would also underscore for him that this was his Bones doing this form._

_Anyway I hope you liked it._

_Nyre_


	6. A Bath That Leads To Truth Part 1

**Disclaimer: Fate is kind she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. While I hope fate is kind to Booth and Bones, it has not been kind to me as I still don't own **or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6 A Bath That Leads To Truth Part 1

Booth opened his eyes to a feeling of just… it was a feeling of love that was overwhelming. At first he thought he had dreamt it, but he felt the evidence. He moved his hand down to his cock and felt the warm oil still there. He felt the weight of Bones' head on his chest. He lay there for a moment remembering. She had told him it was just for him. She had told him she wanted to do it just for him. How did he feel about that? His mind said _let's be very honest here, you loved every minute of what she did to you and for you. No woman in your life has ever cared enough to do anything close to what she did for you. First of all let's face it that was without a doubt the most erotic hand job you have ever received. Second of all she did it without asking for, or expecting anything in return. How will you ever repay her for it? _Look jackass, you can't and don't try, he told himself. She had told him it was a gift from her to him. If he tried to repay her or even mentioned he wanted to repay her it would be like telling her that her gift wasn't good enough, and that certainly was not true. If they spent the rest of their lives trading gifts he would die a very happy man. That brought another thought unbidden to his mind. _The rest of their lives, forever. How would he get her to spend forever with him? She was afraid of commitment. Yet he knew there could not be a future for them were there was fear. He wanted marriage and children he knew that and so did she at some level. Right now he had to be honest with himself could he spend the rest of his life with her without being married to her? While she would be comfortable with them not being married his fear of losing her because they weren't would grow. He wasn't sure he could, but he did know he would do anything to keep her, so in his mind he would tell himself they were married and hope that someday his dream would become reality. Ok that settled that issue, he would love her and try to show her every day that marriage would not change their relationship._

"Bones, baby wake up" he said in a soft voice. "I'm getting hungry and so must you be." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with a look he had never seen. What was it? Just then a very seductive smile began and she slid up his chest to capture his mouth again. Oh so that's what that smile was going to mean, catalog it for future reference.

After a very long and satisfying kiss during which she was able to wiggle very seductively due to the remaining oil she said "Let's get a shower then order some food. It's only noon and I'm sure you want to watch one of the football games on that TV."

"Are you crazy woman? I finally have you in my arms and you think I'm watching football? I don't think so. Hey I have an idea, let's get some of the fruit, cheese take some of the champagne and soak in that great tub. We can get clean and enjoy each other at the same time."

"I was thinking the same thing about the shower," she said with a slight frown. "I know how often you need to fill that perfect stomach of yours. I don't want you to feel faint from hunger and then all our fun might be over for awhile."

"Oh Baby there is no way our fun is going to be over for a very very long time. I am not in the mood for fast. Come on you had a long soak by yourself yesterday. I want to share today. Please?" There it was his puppy dog look that moved into a charm smile as he saw her weakening."

"Oh ok you win. Go grab what you want to eat. I'll start the water, oh and I want crackers too."

She had insisted on washing all the oil off of him and spent an inordinate time on his cock. "Hey," he laughed "save something for later. Give me that sponge."

Laughing she handed it over as he removed all the traces of oil that had transferred to her. Kneeling down he paid special attention to her long legs and then slid up to her sweet spot. Once he arrived at her center she found his stimulation more than she could stand. She wanted this bath to last and his ministrations were making it impossible for her to continue to remain here. Reaching out she grabbed the sponge and threw it into the sink.

He looked up and saw a very wicked smile on her face. "This supposed to be a bath to relax in not drown in and if you continue I am going to drown."

Soon they were immersed in warm water and all the soreness of muscles long unused were seeping away. It felt good to him to be relaxing here with her lying between his legs.

It felt good to her to be lying between his legs, like he was protecting her. It was then she realized this was not something she ever wanted to end and she was afraid of it ending. She was afraid of Monday like she had never been afraid of a workday in her life. "Booth how long have you loved me?"

"What do you mean Bones? Like in hours, days months years, what?"

"I guess when was it when you first decided you loved me?"

"Bones are you going to kill me if I tell you?"

"Booth that would be very counterproductive since I still intend to continue to have sex with you and I'm not into necrophilia."

"Ok Bones, that's just plain gross. So when did I realize I loved you? I guess it was from the moment I saw you and looked into your eyes. I just knew there was something about you. I knew you were a once in a life time treasure one that would be near impossible to find. Holding you in my arms right now I know no one else fits so perfectly. I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away and the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day. In the desert night when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few, but from the first time I saw you I knew I would never see anything beautiful as you. Lying here with you in my arms I know how lucky I am to have you." They both sat quietly thinking about what he had just said. He hoped he hadn't sacred her away. However, this seemed like a time for truth. It seemed like they both needed the truth and this was his. This would always be his truth.

She sat quietly thinking about what he had said. He really did love her. Maybe this might not go away on Monday. Did he know how much she loved him even though she could never seem to find the right words? She looked in her mind to see if there was something she could say. She turned around to face him. "Booth I need to say this and I am sure I won't say it right. I hope you can tell what I am feeling. As I have often said you are the heart person and I am the head person so I have to resort to my head. I love you not only for who and what you are, but for who and what I am when I am with you. You have made me a better person a better scientist. However I am afraid."

He reached out to her to stop her words and ran his thumb down her cheek ending at her lips. "Why Baby, why are you afraid? You know together we can overcome anything. We are the center."

She took a deep breath and decided she needed to go on because if she didn't now she never would. "I'm afraid because this might not last when Monday comes. What happens when we go back to work and the magic of all of this goes away? What if it's just the magic of New Years?"

"Bones why does this have to go away? Why can't we keep this going? All we need to do is keep communicating, just continuing to be partners."

"Booth what if that isn't enough?"

"Bones we've been doing it for years. You know it works, we are the proof it does. I do know how we can stay together forever, but based on former conversations I don't think you want to hear it again nor do I think you'd agree."

"Booth what if I want to hear your argument again?"

Booth looked at her in surprise; she had a look of determination on her face. Did she really want to know? "Bones are you sure you want to listen to what I think again? You've heard it all before."

"Yes I think I do."

_Guess what comes next. Even as long as it is this is really just a filler chapter to get where I need to go. I will probably need one more before we get back to the fun. Please stick with me. I promise it will be worth it._

_Nyre_


	7. The Bath That Leads To Truth Edit

**Author Note: ****Sorry, while re-reading this for continuity I discovered the English is so atrocious I have to correct it and re-post. I'm sorry to anyone who received notification for this chapter and has already read it. It became too painful for me to continue to let it stand as it was. I promise to do a better job of proofing in the future.** **Disclaimer:**** When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. I wish wishing made it so because I still don't own**or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7 A Bath That Leads To Truth Part II Edit - or How Do You Keep The Music Playing?

Booth looked at her in surprised. "Bones you know I'm going to talk about marriage again right?"

They were still in the large bath however she was now facing him "Yes Booth I do. When you add the last two days our five years together, I'm not even certain if you still mean the same thing you did when we last talked about marriage over a year ago. A lot has happened to us in the past year. You had a brain tumor removed we had some new stressor in our relationship we had never had to face before. While I believe the stress is now resolved, due to the last two days," here she smiled up at him. "I think we need to look at what we mean to each other again. We need to re-address old values as they now pertain to our new relationship."

"Ok Bones since I think you are the one with questions why don't you go first and I'll try and answer your questions. Turn around and get comfy, lean back, ask away."

She turned back around so she was once again sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. He had wrapped his long legs around her and was gently rubbing circles on the underside of her breast as the warm water continued to caress them. "Ok," she started "how do you keep love a live? How do you make it last? How do you keep it from fading to fast…?"

"Whoa lets answer these first ok? By building on a strong foundation you can make your love live and last. You remember the story of the three little pigs? One built his house of straw, another of sticks and the third of bricks. The third pig's house stood against the wolf because he built his house out of strong stuff, but he also took the time necessary to build a house of bricks. We have a strong house, our partnership and friendship, but we have also taken the time to build it right. We have taken the time to learn each brick in the other's house and respect it for what it is."

She thought about it for a moment, nodded her head and asked her next question. "That is a fact I can understand and accept. Angela says she knows she is in love when she is able to lose herself in someone. How do I lose myself in you and not lose my way?"

"I'm not sure losing yourself in someone something you would ever do, and that's ok. You learned long ago the need to always be in charge, so for you to lose yourself in someone would take you so far out of your comfort zone I don't think you could find your way back. For that very reason it is not something I could ever ask you to do."

"Thank you Booth. Mmmmm your hand on my breast is getting quite distracting. Oooohhhh and moving it down to my abdomen makes it so much easier for me to concentrate," she smirked at him. He went to move his hand and she grabbed it and returned it to its previous location. "Hmmmm right there," she snuggled deeper into his lap. "I think right now the way I feel for you is now or never. However, the more I love you the more I'm afraid. I'm afraid that in your eyes one day I will look and not see forever."

"Bones our love is not a now or never kind of love, it is the ever after kind. You're right; I can't promise I will be around forever. We never know what fate has in store for us. What I can promise you is as long as it is in my power I will be here for you. In the last five years haven't I proven I will stay with you through good times and some pretty rough patches? I stayed through Michael, Sully, the two boyfriends and more lovers than I care to recount. I have turned down at least three promotions to stay with you. If I was going to leave you, believe me I would have done so already."

She pulled out of his arms and turned around water sloshing over the side with her rapid movement. "Booth you turned down promotions for me?"

"Yes I did and I did it because I didn't then and I don't ever want to leave you. Now turn back around." He settled her back in and hugged her tightly to his chest. "So Bones being the best of lovers boils down to one thing, it's being the best of friends. We are the best of friend's right?"

"Yes Booth that we are, but being lovers and friend's doesn't mean you need to be married for it to be good to work."

"You might be right Bones but it does make it better. Come on Baby the water is getting cool, let's get out, get some real food and continue this discussion."

Once out of the tub they took turns drying each other. The feel of towels warmed by the heated towel rack, the warmth of the room and the scent of the candles encouraged them to spend time exploring and learning more of the their secret places. Just like all the other times they slid to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

Again as she took him inside her he marveled at her control. He had known some women were multi-orgasmic. He was now certain she was one of them, but how did she have such great control over her orgasms. He had begun to suspect she was somehow controlling his too. Now he was almost positive. "Bones," he said in a voice hazed with satiated desire "can I ask you something? You promise not to get upset?"

"Booth right now I don't think anything you said could get me angry," she said as she continued to run her tongue over his flattened nipple.

"Mmmm Baby keep doing that and we'll stay in here all day. Then what will you tell Angela. I spent all of New Years day making love to Booth on the Hotel bathroom floor. Class Bones Class." He pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes "I'm serious Bones. I was afraid to bring it up earlier because I thought I was just imagining it. Just now it happened again and I'm almost you sure did."

She looked up at him with the beginning of fear in her eyes. She had always been very aggressive in her sex life. She knew this was not something Booth would necessarily like so she had tried to keep herself under control. Had she failed somehow? Was he mad at her? Was this the point he would say this just wasn't going to work out? In a voice she was not entirely in control of she asked "Booth is there something I did wrong? Did I do something you don't like? If you'll just tell me I won't do it again..."

Hearing the uncertainty in her voice and knowing he put it there almost crushed him. He had brought her to this with just a carelessly phrased question. He kissed her and hugged her tightly to him "No way Babe there is nothing you did wrong. In fact you did more than everything right. I just want to know…" and now his uncertainty began to show.

She saw his blush begin and knew it would be alright he just had a sex question for her…"Its ok Booth just ask your sexual question."

"How did…" he looked at her face and blew out the breath he had been holding and just started. "Ok, well uuummm I uuuummm know uuuummmm you can uuummm do have multiple orgasms. It also seems you can control them very well, uumm but…" He looked at her face took another deep breath and rushed on again "It seems you kinda have some control over mine too? I mean do you? I mean how…?"

She loved the look of confusion and the need to know the answer to his question she saw warring for dominance on his face. She was going to love learning to read all the many faces of Seeley Booth. "Booth I am a practicing Taoist. As such I also am a believer in Tantric Sex. Tantric Sex can teach both men and women how to have multiple orgasms. I have never had a Tantric lover so I have learned to over compensate by using my own rhythms and muscle control."

"Wow, all I can say is sign me up!"

"Booth are you saying you are willing to go through the work necessary to become a multi-orgasmic male?"

"Bones that's like asking do boys masturbate. Yes of course I am, when we can start, now?"

"How about when we get home," she smiled. "You don't start off with someone handing you a book and saying here read this book, and once you finish you are a practicing fully functioning multi-orgasmic male. There are more muscles than the penis involved in the act of orgasm… you will need to learn to control all of them."

"Ok, stop the squint talk. I'm hungry, up woman." He gently rolled over the top of her pulling her to her feet and propelling her out into the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed, and handing her the phone he said "sit, you order the food while I get clothes."

She looked at him with a gleam in her eye and a pout on her lips. "Clothes," she pouted not liking the idea one bit. "If we have to wear clothes we only get one item each. I get to pick yours."

"Fair enough, but I get to pick yours." He went over to her case and went in search of his choice. After looking thoroughly he didn't find anything he liked. Then his eyes fell on his dress shirt. That was it, he had see women in men's dress shirts before in movies and they always made him squirm. Hooking the shirt over his index finger he walked it over to her and smiled.

"Food will be here soon. Nice choice, I like it" As she put it on she continued "feels really sensual against my bare skin too. Want to be the one to button it?" She smiled as he buttoned the middle button only. "Now" she said "I get to choose. Uhmmm, only one thing, let me see." She began picking things out of his case and looking first at the item then at him. The first item was his jeans, "covers too much." She put them back in, socks? "No I could never sit around with a man in just his socks, that's just perverted so is just a tie." Then she saw his Flyers t-shirt picking it up and starting to walk in his direction she arched her eyebrow. As she got close she shook her head and went back for the silk boxers. "Yes these will do nicely; they feel good to me and to you."

"Good choice Bones walking around with a hard on and that t-shirt would not have been a pretty picture." At that point both of them fell on the bed laughing hysterically at the thought.

"You put my shirt on I get to put on your boxers," she cooed as she reached out her hand to take them from him.

"Oh no Bones or we will never leave this room. The lounge is beautiful and we have spent little time in it. Besides room service will be here soon with the food."

"Oh, and Booth, you're going to answer the door in just your boxers," she asked with a smirk.

"Well you're not answering it in that shirt. So yes I guess I am. We are both learning new things about how far we will go for each other now aren't we."

He was pleasantly surprised when he saw she had ordered him a hamburger, fries along with a chocolate milkshake. Of course she had her usual salad, but again he was surprised. She had also ordered shrimp to go with it and another chocolate milkshake.

After eating they curled up on the sofa and watched the light snow as it fell. "Booth can we continue our conversation now? You said marriage could make love better how? All I see is that marriage is a ritual designed to keep women subservient to men as slaves and vassals. My years in the foster system has caused me to fear is enslavement. I will not let anyone have that much power over my life again. Do you understand?"

At her mention of her time in the foster system she became too quiet as usual. He noticed she had fine tremors running through her. Holding her tighter as if to squeeze all her past pain away, he said "Bone I do understand and if anyone were to take that much power away from you I don't think I could bear it. You have worked very hard for what you have and who you are. You have are a beautiful, strong, articulate, intelligent woman. I would never want to change that. Think about this for a minute in all the time we have been partners, have I ever tried to make you feel?"

"Well" she smiled at him "you are always telling me to stay in the car so I won't get hurt, and you won't give me a gun permit."

"Baby how many times do I have to say it? Cullen is the one who won't give you the permit, and I just want you to stay in the car to keep you safe. You never do."

"But don't you see Booth if we were married wouldn't you demand and expect me to obey you and stay in the car at some crime scenes. Even when you know I am quite capable of taking care of myself?"

"Bones at those same scenes would you demand I stay in the car, if you could get away with it?" She nodded and he continued "at those times are you trying to control me or make me subservient to you?"

"No, I know it's your job, but I do wish you would be safer sometimes. I am getting tired of the damn hospital" she smiled at him ruefully.

Kissing and tweaking her nose he continued, "so what it finally comes down is how I see marriage and how I would define a marriage between you and me. Men and women were designed to be together, to live together as a helpmates for each other. To com_**pleee**_ment each other," they both smiled fondly at the memory of his repeating her accented word _complement_. "A helpmate is more than just someone you keep around while it's convenient. A helpmate is a companion, a partner, especially a spouse. Bones isn't that what we are partners? Haven't we been partners for more than five years? You know what I am like as your partner. You know what I believe is necessary for two people to become partners. I have put more trust in you than most people ever put in the person they decide to marry. I trust you with my life. I trust you with Parker's life, these last hours I have learned to trust you with my heart and my emotional body. You know me. Look down deep into your heart, no look into your brain. Take more than your usual microsecond to process your feelings. You know how a marriage between us would be. You know it really would be just a continuation of our current partnership, with the exception that the outside world would know we belong to each other."

"Booth what about the FBI. I was given to understand by Sweets that any personal relationship between partners is forbidden and the partners are broken up. It is one of the reasons I don't want Monday to come. All of this will have to be put back in the box and we will have to go back to what we were."

"You know one of these days I really am going to kill the kid. He should make sure his facts are current before passing them on."

She looked at him subspecialty, "ok what are the facts, Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Hey Bones yah got that right. Anyway I had a problem with two of my Agents last week and had to go to Cullen about it. Everybody was pretty sure the two were getting it on, but I kinda use a don't ask don't tell policy – oh _**if they don't ask if it's ok / then I don't have to say no **_– anyway it was getting out of hand and I had other Agents coming in my office to complain. I didn't want to separate them; they are a great team, not as good as us but good. If I start separating every team sleeping together I wouldn't have teams anymore just a bunch of frustrated angry Agents. So I went to Cullen for advice. He said he thought he was going to have the same issue soon. I wonder if he had us in mind, nah we were still only partners then, so anyway he decided to see what the actual rule was. He found out there was nothing written down. It was just part of the FBI culture; it was just something everyone had thought was fact. What he found was that in 1924 when Dear Hoover was starting to let women join the Bureau he had to promise the angry wives of working Agents that any fraternization between partners would result in the female partner begin fired." I know but it was a different time. Later in the 60's they just started breaking the partners apart. So Cullen told me he was tired of having to break up good partners for what wasn't even a written protocol he could verify so he went to the chiefs. He got them to change the policy. They aren't going to send out a memo, they just aren't going to separate partners anymore. Of course for some reason Cullen had to add that _**I**_ needed to keep it out of the office. I thought he was talking about my Agents and I told them so, but now I guess it applies to us also. So no breaking up of our partnership from the FBI side and with Jack and Angela over at the Jeffersonian they must not care, so we're home free on that score."

"OK, I took my time to think, now one last question. What if I want you to ask me?"

"Want me to ask you what?" He looked at her in confusion. She continued to look at him with an arched eyebrow waiting to see if his brain would catch up to hers. Suddenly she saw shock in his eyes and he sat her up and got down on his knees between hers.

Taking a deep breath, reaching for her hands and looking at her face he began. "Bones, Temperance, I hope I understand what you are saying here. You are the most wonderful, beautiful, intelligent and strongest woman I have ever known. You have walked down your chosen path alone for many years and you could walk down that path alone forever. Our paths crossed five years ago when we talked about my atoning for the people I killed as a sniper. You asked if you could join me on that path. Since then over the years we have loved and hurt each other over and over, but we have developed a strong friendship. In fact we have become each other's best friend and now we have become lovers. I believe a good marriage can only come from good friends who have come to love each other deeply. So my very best and deeply loved friend will you join me on a new path and marry me?"

She looked at his face and the truth in his eyes. They were best friends and now they had become lovers. They had proven over the last five years they could overcome anything. She looked at him directly in the eyes so that he would know she wanted this too. "Seeley, my dearest, my very best friend and lover I would be honored to marry you." ...and he collapsed on her knees hugging them to him. He looked up at her face with tears falling over the largest smile she had ever seen.

As she ran her fingers through his hair she couldn't help but add, "Seeley I have one condition though."

She felt his back stiffen a little as he looked up at her "making demands now, he smiled weakly."

"Just respectively requesting, could we get married today I really don't want to wait."

_Thank you for bearing with the re-write. I promise to be better._

_Well that was a long one wasn't it? I started at one point and really wanted to get to the proposal and keep it all together. She waited this long and now it has to be today? Oh well who knows what goes on in her mind. _

_I had to make some suppositions about Tantric Sex because I could only find so much information on the internet. I did make all the info about Cullen and separating partners, but like I've said it before it's my story._

_I have received some great ideas for future chapters and I am working on those ideas. All of them are predicated on B&B being married. However, I am a sucker for a B&B marriage I thinks it gives you so much more to work with._

_This chapter was inspired by: __How Do You Keep The Music Playing - Performed by Barbara Streisand - Songwriters: Alan Bergman; Michel Jean Legrand and Marilyn Bergman_

_Nyre_


	8. Today

**Disclaimer:**** When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. I wish wishing made it so because I still don't own**or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8 – Today?

He looked at her beautiful face and thought he had lost his mind. That had to be it. His brain tumor was back again. All of this had been a bad dream and he was going to wake up. He rocked back on his heels and looked at her smiling face.

She reached her hand out to caress his cheek "Booth are you OK?"

"I'm dreaming aren't I? I'm going to wake up and all of this will be just another dream. I don't think I can stand another dream Bones."

Without saying a word she pinched his arm as hard as she could and bit his shoulder for good measure.

"Owww Bones that really hurt, why did you do that?"

"Because Booth you were beginning to get on my nerves. Now are we getting married today or not?"

"You are serious aren't you? Not that I don't want to marry you today or any other day you want but why today? I really need to know."

"Are you saying no?"

He moved up to sit beside her and they turned to face each other making sure their eye contact held. For them looking into each other's eyes had always been where they found truth. He did understand her. This was something just about them and just for them. For most couples a wedding was a way for friends and family to celebrate the new couple. They were not now nor had they ever been like most couples. For them this made sense. "No Bones, I'm saying I'll marry you any day anywhere, but today would mean no Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Squint of the week or even, heaven forbid, Sweets."

"Your right Booth, however, our marriage is a partnership between us and what is between us stays between us." A sudden cloud came over her face "oh Booth I just thought of something Parker isn't here either, when he supposed to return home? I'm quite sure you want him to be with us we should wait for him."

"He won't be home for a week yet. At the rate things have deteriorated between me and Becca, she might not even let him come no matter when we have it. You are right about today, about us. Our partnership has always been just between us and what is between us stays between us. That includes even something as important as our wedding. I love Parker, but Hank told me something when he told me Rebecca was a waste of time…"

"Hank told you Rebecca was a waste of time" she interrupted in surprise?

"Yeah, he really didn't like her, but let me get back to what he said. He told me to take care of Momma first. When the kids are grown they move away and all that's left at home is you and Momma. If you have made sure to take care of Momma and she has taken care of you, your Golden Years will be truly golden. So yeah, I agree with you today just you and me, is perfect. Now do you have an idea of where you want to get married?"

"Actually I was thinking of Las Vegas. I know it isn't an ideal spot, but it could be romantic, we could make it romantic. It would insure we could be married today. We did like it when we went as Roxie and Tony," she grinned at him.

"O yeah Roxie Baby whatever ya want." Booth said in his best Tony voice causing them to fall on each other laughing. Of course the laughing led to Booth leaning over and starting to lick the spot on her chest that had now become his favorite staging area, the soft skin right between her breasts. All good assaults were dependant on a good staging area and from here he could press on to his goal, which ever nipple he desired, and enjoying the reaction he could create by his attention.

"Booth stop" she said as she pushed at him with ineffectual hands. "Give me that computer, you pack so we can get out of here and on to Vegas."

He frowned at her trying to ignor her impatient pushing, finally he let go with a loud POP and smiled at her. "Owwooowww Booth, pleeeeasee let me do this. You know when you do that I can't resists. I love you and I promise you take up where you leave off.

She shivered as he continued to kiss and lick her entire body down to her toes then smirked at her saying "You bet you will."

She began to do the fastest research she had ever done. After an hour she told them what she had planned for them. "Booth I was able to book us for nine days in a suite at the Mandalay Bay and a flight out there leaving in two hours."

"Two hours" whined Booth " Bones, that won't give us much time. I don't know about you but I need to go back to my place and get more clothes if I'm going to be gone for that long as well as a suit. That's another thing how do we get nine days off, call in sick every day?"

She smirked at him and said "judging from our time here Booth I don't think clothes for nine days will be an issue, but you're right I will need a dress to get married in and some clothes. I hadn't thought about how to get the time off. I guess I can just tell Cam I won't be in, she never seems to have a problem with it as long as there is nothing pressing at the lab. What about you?"

"I suppose I can call Cullen," she could feel him becoming hesitant "tell him we are getting married and ask for the week off, he probably will give it to me, he has become quite fond of you, in case you didn't know. Holding up his hand in a stop gesture "no he still won't give you a gun, but he does like you. I have the time and like you said we don't have any cases, I'm just not sure I want him to know just yet."

She looked in his eyes and saw an uncertainty there. "Booth you don't want Cullen to know or you don't want anyone to know."

He thought for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Bones I'm not sure I want anyone to know right now." He looked at her again, "Bones at has nothing to do with you or being married to you, I just want to keep it to myself for a while until I get used to the idea myself. I know it seems strange I have always been the one to push for marriage and believe me I want this more than you can possibly know; I just want it to be ours for awhile and not let everyone we know blow it all out of proportion. You know they will. Can you imagine what Cam and Angela are going to do just with the information that we have been sleeping together since New Year's Eve? Now add a wedding to that, one we don't even want anyone to go to? Can I just have you to myself for a little while, please? Let them think we are just a couple, that we finally came to our senses, which we did by the way."

"So how long would this secrecy last?"

"I don't know do we have to decide today?" Looking at her face and unsure at what he saw he quickly said "hey if it's a deal breaker I'll give it up."

"I don't know what that means."

"Sorry Baby, a deal breaker means if keeping our marriage a secret means either you won't marry me or it makes you unhappy I won't ask you. I'll live with it."

"No Booth actually I think not telling anyone is a good choice for us. Like you said our friends get to see us as a couple and then we can tell them we are married. I know Angela will be angry but I think she will get over it when she realizes she has what she wanted, you and me together. Now back to the problem that started this, we really only need five days off the rest are this week-end and next. Aren't you the one that's supposed to be so good at this?"

"Me? How did I become the consummate liar? Ok how about this. Monday you call Cam and tell her you need the week to work on your new book, the publisher has moved up the date or something like that. I'll call Charlie and tell him I'm sick, which is not a lie because I am sick with love for you," he leaned over and pulled her into a long kiss that threatened to drag both of them into the fog of sensuality that seemed to raise around them constantly.

She pulled away "Booth the plane leaves in two hours and you wanted clothes lets go." She grabbed his arm and they started out the door.

On the way down in the elevator he asked her "So Bones which Airline had First Class seats available on New Year's Day?"

"You'll find out when we get there Booth, now come on."

She was definitely in a hurry and pulling him out to the SUV, where the attendants had it waiting. He liked this impatient Bones, one who was in a hurry to get married. Married to Bones, that was another dream he never thought would come true. This year was starting out to be one of great first. How long would they last? He didn't know, but he would take every one he could get.

In order to get everything done in the amount of time they had he dropped her at her apartment to pack and he went on to his. He would return as soon as he was done and they would go to the airport.

Brennan had packed everything she wanted to take; she even had a few surprises she thought he might really like. Now all she needed was the dress she wanted to get married in. She had plenty of dresses, some Booth had never seen but she wanted something he would like. She looked them over then decided on the one she was sure he would like. It was a very simple pale blue sheath dress. She smiled and returned to find a bra and panties set, garter belt and nylons all in bale blue to match the dress. She was sure Booth would like the dress, but even more sure he would like what he found under it. Just as she was closing the closet door she saw it. The Roxie dress. A wicked smile came over her face. Booth would definitely like this one so into the garment bag it went also. This meant another trip to look for matching underwear, but she had everything she knew he would like and into the suitcase it went. One last quick change of clothes and she was ready for him. She finished just as he knocked on her door.

Opening the door he kissed her quickly and asked where her bags were. Yes, he told her he knew she could carry them. Yes, he told her he was aware he was being an alpha male but he reminded her she loved him anyway. She laughed and they were quickly on their way.

Once they arrived at the airport he asked "OK Bones now you need to tell me what Airline we are using."

"Turn off here," she indicated toward the General Aviation Terminal.

"OK why here?"

"You can stop here Booth," she said as they pulled up to a private jet company. "Don't make a big deal out of it. My usual airline recommended it when they didn't have any seats available. I think we will both enjoy it."

He was about to do something stupid like complain when she leaned up and gave him a kiss that felt like it melted the snow around his feet. If a private plane was going to get him more kisses like that well who was he to complain?

They were shown to the plane that would take them away.


	9. The Gulfstream

**AUTHOR NOTE: So sorry this has taken so long to update. I received a promotion and have been moved to a supervisory position. As such my schedule has changed and I may not have as much time to update. I will try to update this on the week-ends but please be patient. As soon has my circadian rhythm corrects it's self things should be back to normal. ** **Disclaimer:**** When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. I wish wishing made it so because I still don't own**or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9 The Gulfstream

Once they were in the plane the First Officer showed them around. The Gulfstream. He showed them the small kitchen; the charter company had stocked it with champagne, sandwiches and fruit (in accordance with her wishes) and the bedroom. He told them their take-off would be delayed due to weather but he thought it would only be an hour or two. They would be notified when they were able to take off.

Booth got them Champagne and they sat down to wait. "Well I must say this is a surprise. I wondered how we were going to make a flight in time, and get a first class ticket at that." He looked at her with his eye lids half lowered. "I know you refuse to take anything but first class but this," he waved his hand around, "this is over the top even for you."

"I don't understand Booth what you mean, over what top?"

"It's a saying Bones, it means this time even you have been more extravagant then one would expect."

He had not sat next to her and she felt a little cold at his distance. Was he really that mad at her? She knew he had some issues with her about her money but surely he was over them now. They were getting married. How could he think it would matter her? She looked at him with confusion "I'm not sure I understand you Booth. We needed a way to get to Las Vegas, when I called my usual Air Line they did not have any tickets available and suggested this charter company. I called them they had a plane available I chartered them and here we are."

"Bones I understand the how, what I don't understand is the why? Why didn't you just call other Air Lines or oh I don't know," he said has he pulled at the hair at the back of his neck.

This time she thought she got it. It was about money and as Angela had said once her money would be a stumbling block between them, but did it have to be today. Did it have to be now? They each sat for the next hour lost in their own thoughts. Finally the First Officer came back and told them they were taking off. About ten minutes later he returned to tell them they were at cruising altitude and they were free to get up. They would be landing in Las Vegas in approximately four hours. Brennan asked him to let them know a half hour before they landed.

Neither of them had spoken to each other in a half an hour and now she couldn't stand it anymore. She moved over to the couch he was seated in and pushed him so they could lay next to each other. She thought to herself this was her place. The place she was supposed to be. Turning toward him so they face each other, "Booth" she asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah" he said breathing in the scent of her deeper.

"Are we always going to have a problem about money? Is it something we will never come to an agreement on?"

With a loud sigh Booth let go of her and rolled onto his back. "I don't know Bones. My head tells me there is no way I can ever make the amount of money you make, so there is no way I can support us same way you do for yourself. But I still feel like if I don't provide for my family I'm a failure, can you understand that? I know it's an issue I have to work out but right now I can't see how. I do know this, I love you. I do want to marry you and I don't want to fight about things like this with you. Work things ok, we fight about those things all the time and probably always will but personal things, no I don't want us to fight about anything if possible Bones."

At that she sat up and turned to him looking at him in earnestness "Booth why is it so important to you? Is it part of you religious upbringing? Does it have to do with how you were raised what?"

He thought about what she said for a minute knowing this was too important to give her a quick answer. This was something that might affect the rest of their life together. Some of the answers were easy. No he did not believe it was a decision his church could make for him. He did know couples where the woman worked and the man stayed home with the children, some of them were Agents, but that didn't mean it would work for him. Why not? "For me the concept of not providing for my family is not one that come from anywhere other than me. It's just something I feel. For example I have always paid Parker's child support. Do you know how much I pay? I have always given Rebecca 25% of my paycheck, I paid for his child care, he is on my medical and dental plan. So you see I do have debts. I'm not worried you can't take care of yourself financially, I know you can. I guess this is just one of the areas where I always have and always will wonder why a woman like you would be interested in me."

"Seeley Booth," she interrupted in an angry tone "don't you ever say that. It just demeans both of us. Booth you once mentioned your Father bought his own Barber Shop and your Mother wrote jungles. You said your Father's drinking increased after he bought the shop right?"

"Yeah it did but what does that have to do with this conversation?"

"I was thinking was your Father's shop successful?"

"No not really, again why?"

"Did your Mother continue to write jingles until she died?"

"Yes."

"Booth do you think there is a possibility that your Father's drinking was associated with your Mother's work? Is it possible he had to depend on her for money? Think about it for a minute Booth if he had would he had liked it?"

"It's possible they did depend on her money to get by on. There were plenty of times I remember her hiding money for either me or Jared for school events so we could go because she knew he would just drink it away. If he had a bad week at the shop you could depend on a drunken Saturday night and I could depend on a beating. So maybe you're right, maybe I do somehow connect the two. I don't think I've ever thought of it that way before."

She thought about it for a moment then asked him "Booth, do you think we could come to a sharing agreement?" Do you think we could come to an agreement like a percentage of our income? If we did then each of us would be putting in the same percentage of our income. What about 80-20. I'll put in 80% and you put in 20."

"Yeah that might work but not that percentage. I like 50-50."

"No way Booth 50% added to your medical deductions and child support would leave you little left."

"So this is what it means to be a Father and a Husband. You take care of your family."

"No and that's that, what about 75-25."

"No 50-50"

"No 70-30 and that's my final offer."

"Good because my final offer is still 50-50."

She decided now was the time to play dirty. There was no way she was going to let him beggar himself just for her. It wasn't necessary. The lowest she was going to go was 70-30 and he was going to agree to it. Once she got him to agree he would keep his agreement. She began to nibble on his chin and slid her tounge along his jaw to his ear. Once there she continues to alternate licking the outside of his ear and blowing air across it. "Booth," she whispered seductively "70 -30 please?"

His eyes were becoming unfocused on his goal, but he was still listening to her "Bones you are cheating, I said 50-50."

"Baby," she watched his eyes dilate and his breathing increase "you know 70-30 is really a more realistic percentage." She tried her magic word again "Please Booth, Baby, please it's only money."

"50-…"

She interrupted "Booth, I will always make more than you as far as our work at the Jeffersonian and the FBI are concerned. However, do you really understand what the money from by books really means to be used for?"

"I thought I did but maybe I don't"

"The money I get from by books represents found money. I don't write for money, I write and they give me money, but if they didn't I'd still write, so the money is found money. It is money I can give to charities, like the bridge in Andy's town, the Jeffersonian, I even donated money to pay off Wendell's College Education and for two scholarships in Wendell's name. I use some of it to live on and you know I do live well. I have two Trust Funds for Parker, one for College and one for him when he reaches 30 years old. Don't look at me like that Booth. The money for Parker has been there for him since we first had dealings with the Gravedigger. I wanted to make sure he was taken care of if something happened to either me or both of us. Booth you are the Executor of my will so if something would have happened to me before we got married you would have disbursed the money to Parker. If neither of us dies then it didn't matter."

"Hey Bones that's great no one's ever done that anything like that for me or Parker. I mean thought about us like that. You know Baby there is no way we are going to agree on a percentage anyway." He thought for another moment, "how well do you know trust your account?"

"He's very good Booth. I have had him since the Cleo Eller case."

"What if we both have all our money deposited with the account and he pays the bills would that work?"

She looked at him and a slow smile spread across her face, "that would work very well Booth. In fact he would just add an allowance for you just like he gives me."

"Bones you get an allowance," he laughed.

"Yes Booth and I will make sure yours is the same as mine. I will make sure Parker's expenses are included also. It will only work if we agree not to look at the amounts deposited anymore so that neither of us knows how much is being deposited, OK?" She reached out her hand with a solemn smile.

She pulled Booth up out of the couch and said "now that that's settled let's go back here and relax." She took him back to the aft cabin where he was surprised to find a bedroom with a full size bed. This time his look at her was sultry, as he raised his eyebrow.

"Is this a better idea now Booth" she asked closing the door. She pushed him down onto the bed and indicated for him to sit. While he sat she began to remove her clothing. Placing her leg on the bed for support she slowly slid the zipper of her boot down and then slid it off her leg and foot. She stood up and began to remove her blouse one button at a time from the bottom to the top. Then she removed her skirt sliding it down her long legs. She stood before him in the tiniest black bra and panties set he and ever seen, adding to it a black garter belt and nylons and she was perfection. Pulling him into a hot kiss she whispered into his ear "Booth you still have too many clothes on." She sat down on the bed indicating she was ready to watch him remove his clothing as well.

He had never done anything like this before, but he sure was willing to try, if it meant getting her out of the rest of her clothing. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt and began to pull it slowly up his body keeping eye contact with her the whole time. Watching the increase in her breathing the dilation of her eyes spurred him on. He removed the shirt entirely and dropped it on the floor on top of hers. He reached for his belt buckle. The same belt buckle she had removed just recently to get evidence off of. This time he took his time removing it from his pants. He continued to watch her has he slowly moved to the button at the top of his jeans. He was fascinated by her reaction, it was like she was drugged and had no control of her body. As he slowed to move the zipper down she began to lick her lips. This was not a reaction he had ever received from any woman, but then he had never been with any woman like his Bones. She looked like she was anticipating eating an ice cream cone and he was to be her favorite flavor. Since she had remained in her underwear he decided to do the same, and hugging her tight he moved them to the bed, lying them both down.

They began to explore each other's bodies again as if it were a new experience. They were gentle and slow moving making sure they touch each part of the other's body. They exchanged kisses one after another. Booth was surprised to find her panties were actually crotchless and had raised an eyebrow on the discovery. This allowed them a new experience of making love while still partially clothed. Their lovemaking was very very slow and fulfilling.

Booth turned them both on their sides and pulled her in thigh to his chest. Soon she could hear is soft snoring in her ear. She smiled to herself as he fell deeper into sleep his hand slid down to settle between her legs dragging her into sleep with him. They slept contently until the First Officer woke them a half hour outside of Las Vegas.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Please continue reading because you love me and don't judge because this is all the boring stuff I felt needed to be in there. I wanted to get them on their way and get the money issues out of the way.

Wedding Next!!!

Nyre


	10. Mandalay Bay

Even though I wish I owned them Bones is not mine and I don't foresee it happening in the future either. boohoo

Chapter 10 Mandalay Bay

The Limousine the Hotel sent was waiting for them at the Private Aviation Terminal still ensuring their privacy, and they were whisked away. Once they arrived at the Mandalay Bay, after the introductions were made, the manager took them to their room on the 33 floor overlooking the city. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth thank you for choosing to stay with us. We have made all the arrangements you have asked for. I understand you would like a midnight wedding ceremony. The Justice of the Peace will arrive at 11:00 with a clerk to complete all of the necessary paperwork for your marriage license. You will need two forms of picture ID. Mandalay Bay and the Justice of the Peace are used to high profile marriages so anonymity is not an issue." After entering the room he handed Booth the room key and left them to explore the suite on their own.

They were staying in the Vista Suite and as promised the view through the floor to ceiling windows was spectacular in the waning light of evening. Booth wrapped his arms tightly around her resting his chin on her shoulder. "Bones we should get married in front of this window, the view is just as spectacular as promised."

"Umm" she agreed "yes I believe you are right. Now we have four hours until the Justice of the Peace gets here, how do suggest we spend our time," she said with what he was beginning to realize was the wicked gleam in her eye that could only mean one thing.

"First I want to look around then I have something I want to do, for which I do not desire or need your help with. I really want us to spend the four hours apart just like we would have had we planned a wedding further in time." Looking at her he saw a concern and realized it for what it was. "Bones if you are worried about my gambling, it's so not going to happen. I love you and we are here to get married, which is something I have wanted more than the air I breathe, for longer than I can remember. So there is no fucking way I am going to screw this up. I just have something I need to do? Will you please trust me on this?"

She nodded "ok Booth, and I guess I would like some time to get ready by myself."

They walked around the suite and commented on what they saw. There was a separate living room dining room and a great bar area. The bedroom had a great king size bed that Booth felt would be appropriate for their use after the wedding, and she laughed. Of course he noticed the 50" High Definition, the refrigerator stocked with their favorite foods, (which only could have been ordered in advance by Bones) and mini-bar. There were two additional 42" High Definition Plasma TV's, an i-pod docking station, and Bose radio alarm clock/CD player. Bones noticed the wireless hi-speed internet access, so she would be able to e-mail the chapters of her newest book that were due next week to her Editor. She thought she would also use the internet to e-mail both Angela and Cam. Telling them she was going out of town for a week to work on her book. Part of that was true she was going to do some work on her book. Right?

The bathroom was just as impressive there were stone floors and surfaces including the twin vanities. A 15" TV was set in the mirror, a shower that could be used for either steam or a regular water, and an extra large jetted bathtub, which she planned to make use of while he was gone and when he came back she smiled to herself.

After Booth left she called the Concierge and asked him to order her a bouquet of daisy's and for him to deliver them to her room once they arrived. She then set about getting ready. She had turned on the radio and was delighted to find a station that played beautiful piano music. As she was listening she was so taken by one of them it brought her to tears. She was able to find the lyrics on-line. They were perfect, they explained exactly how she felt. When it came time she would ask the Justice if she could say something.

Mean while Booth was downstairs on a mission, well two really. His first mission was to find her a ring. He wanted something different, but it had to be something she could wear under her gloves. It also had to have the look of a friendship ring because he had come up with a plan. She could wear her ring on her right hand and once they returned to DC she could say it was a friendship ring he had given her to represent their years as partners. There were three jewelry stores Forever Silver, Le Paradis and TeNo. He decided on TeNo for several reasons, one because it fit the bill of a ring he might have bought her for a friendship ring and two he like the uniqueness of the designs. Their rings were creative ways of using stainless steel and gems to make extraordinarily beautiful creations. He found the perfect one a stainless steel band with a center cut topaz with two diamonds on either side. One gem for each year of their partnership. He was sure she would love the symbolism of it. His next mission was to find a quiet spot to write down what he wanted to tell her. He knew she was not be expecting him to do anything but, he wanted to make this something special for them and this was one way he could. He found a coffee bar and began to think and to write. She had asked him the one question she needed to answer to he wanted to remind her what the answer was.

Finally here it was, they were actually going to do this. The Justice and the Clerk had come at 11:00 to get the license completed. It had been relatively easy since their second form for ID was his FBI badge and her Jeffersonian ID. The clerk and the Hotel Manager would act as the witnesses and that would be all that where there. The manager had set up a video camera to film the wedding telling them they would want a copy to show their children someday and with new technology they could take still pictures off of the video as well. Without the other knowing it Booth and Brennan had both told the Justice they had something to say. The service was to begin at 11:45 as they wanted to be married at midnight exactly.

Booth was standing with the Justice of the Peace in front of the large window when he heard her come into the room and turned to see her. She took his breath away. She was dressed in a simple cream silk suit, carrying a bouquet of daisies.

She was equally breathless when she saw him. He was dressed all in black, black slacks, a black jacket and a silk collarless shirt.

The Justice began with "We are here to witness the joining of these two lives into one. Seeley and Temperance do you both come to this union of your own free will?

Seeley "Yes"

Temperance "Yes"

He turned to Booth and said "Seeley I believe you had something you wanted to say to Temperance?"

"Bones you asked me to explain how I felt about love and I did. I just wanted to remind you again." Booth removed a card from his pocket and began reading what he had written, after the first few lines he was looking onto her face the written words forgotten.

"Love, love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love does not worry  
Does not boast  
It is not proud, it is not rude  
It is not easily angered  
Love keeps no record of wrongs  
Love never fails,  
I promise you  
My love will never fail  
And I will give to you  
Faith, hope and love

But the greatest of these is love  
Love, does not  
Delight in evil  
Love will always protect  
Always trust and always hope  
And it will persevere  
Love rejoices in truth"

When he finished she was smiling at him with tears in her eyes, he had said the perfect thing as usual to calm her and ground her.

The Justice turned to Brennan and said "Temperance I believe you have something you would like to say to Seeley?"

"Booth today while you were gone I was thinking about how we got to this point. I wanted to make sure you knew why I was marrying you. I guess my not wanting to get married has never really been about marriage it's been about marriage with the right person. So:

Here we are  
With midnight closing in  
You take my hand as our shadows dance  
With moonlight on your skin  
I look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if I'd never met you  
About all the things I'd missed  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When a love can be so strong  
And you gave me the strength  
And kept me holding on  
You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night

You are my love  
The love of my life"

Now it was the Justices turn.

"Seeley do you have a ring?" Bones looked at him in surprise, and he mouthed later. "Please place it on Temperance's finger and repeat after me"

I Seeley, take you Temperance to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

Turning to Temperance the Justice said "Temperance take Seeley's hand and repeat after me."

I Temperance, take you Seeley to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

The Justice finished by saying "as both Seeley and Temperance have each given their promise one to the other By the State of Nevada, I now pronounce they are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride son."

Booth leaned over and took Bones face gently in his hands and kissed her softly on her lips, then her eyelids where he kissed away her tears. After their shared kiss their quests quickly left and they were left alone.

Looking out the window at the beauty of the midnight sky and the lights of the city, wrapped in his arms she asked "Booth where did you get a ring and such an unusual one at that?"

"I got the ring downstairs. I wanted you to have a wedding ring but I knew we were not telling anyone for a while so I thought this might be a good alternative. You can wear it on your right hand and tell everyone I got it for you as a friendship ring. See it has five stones one for each year of our partnership, and it won't get caught in your gloves."

She turned to kiss him, "You are very smart. That is a very good plan. Now Mr. Booth your wife is starving are you going to take her somewhere to eat?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am Mrs. Booth." He looked at the face she gave him and put up a hand. "Bones we will be here for one week then back to reality, can I have just one week of you being Mrs. Booth before you go back to Dr. Brennan? I know you are not property and just because you use my name doesn't mean I want you to forget your own. I'd just like to hear it for one week. Please," he looked at her with his soulful eyes.

"Ok, but only while we are here. Using your last name would just be too complicated. Too many Booth's spoil the bureau," she smiled.

"Oh Bones that was a really bad joke. Anyway the manager was able to get us reservations at the Red Square for dinner. I hear it's almost impossible to get into. They have a frozen vodka bar also so we can go there after dinner."

They left their room hand in hand, laughing and smiling like well like a couple in love who had just gotten married.

They had things to figure out. But they were things for another day. Tonight and maybe this week would be for them.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I hope you liked the wedding. I tried to make it a little different. _

_Booth's Words to Bones are excerpts from Jim Brickman's __**Love Never Fails**_

_Bones' Words to Booth are excerpts from Jim Brickman's __**Love of My Life**_

_If you are interested in seeing more of their life, like how they cope as an undercover man and wife you know what you need to do._

_Nyre_


	11. Dinner and Kisses

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bones or Bones related except for the 206 of my own._

_To All Of You Faithful Out There: __I am sorry I have taken so long to update this story. It seems musie didn't want to be pushed into deciding where she wanted to go or what she wanted to have happen next. _

_At any rate please read the note at the bottom and indicate your pleasure, she is looking for direction. Is this to be the happy ending or the happy beginning? _

Chapter 11 Dinner and Kisses

They made their way to the Red Square Restaurant. The manager had made a reservation for them and they were shown to their table immediately. The Restaurant was a reflection of the glory of Imperial Russia. Their table actually turned out to be a plush, private red velvet banquette that complimented the dazzling Russian-inspired décor.

"Booth this is delightful."

He was staring at his wife and said "yes it is," he murmured as he nibbled on her ear, leaving a slightly damp ear lobe as he nibbled down toward the corner of her mouth.

She shivered delicately in reaction to his ministrations, leaning her head away from him to give him better access to her neck. "Mmmmm Booth, I love it when you do that. I could sit here while you did that all night."

As he continued down her neck to the pulse point near her collar bone he murmured against her neck "I'm sure we can think of much better things to do after dinner than sitting here all night. Have I told you how much I love you Mrs. Booth?"

"Not in the last five minutes Mr. Booth" she laughed lightly. "Seriously Booth, you promised me a trip to the Frozen Vodka Bar, and I want my Vodka before we go back to our room."

"What are you woman an alcoholic?"

"No I've just never been to a Frozen Vodka Bar and I want to go. Besides we have spent the last 48 hours in bed and I am sure we probably will spend most of the rest of the next 168 hours there as well." She laughed gently as she saw the fake frown on his face. "I'm not complaining, I just want my dinner tonight and my Vodka then I'm all yours to do whatever you wish." She gave him an evil grin as she kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Their waiter arrived and suggested they start with appetizers. The offering was unique and took a long time as well as much discussion with the waiter to decipher. Finally Booth ordered Siberian Nacho's, an interesting combination of wonton chips, smoked salmon. wasabi cream, chives and wasabi tobiko. Bones ordered a shrimp cocktail containing poached shrimp, shaved fennel, mango citrus salad with a dill vodka sauce, as their appetizers.

Again after more discussion their dinners were chosen. Bones chose Damon Kulebyaka which was a speared filet of salmon, puff pastry, mushroom risotto, asparagus tips and an american sturgeon caviar dill daffron beurre blamc. Booth ordered Strozapretti Stroganoff, which was filet mignon tips with strozapretti pasta and a ragout of mushrooms and peas.

The banquet they had been seated in was resplendent in the glory that had been Imperial Russia. It made Booth feel the romantic traveler on the Midnight Train to Marrakesh. He smiled at the thought.

She looked at him "what… what … what is making you smile so big?"

This," he waved his hand around reminds me of a song, it's almost as it had come to life."

"What song?" She tried to think of any song Booth would have come up with but of course her mind drew a blank.

"Marrakesh Express, Crosby Stills and Nash."

"Why did this remind you of that song?" She still failed to see any connection

"I guess it's the part about smelling the garden in your hair. Traveling the train through clear Moroccan skies. You take the train from Casablanca and go south, blowing smoke rings from the corners of my mouth. You know we're riding on the Marrakesh Express." He smiled as he saw her memory of the song come back.

She added her perfect voice "sweeping cobwebs from the edges of my mind, had to get away to see what we could find. Hope the days that lie ahead bring us back to where they've led listen not to what's been said to you. Wouldn't you know we're riding on the Marrakesh Express. Wouldn't you know we're riding on the Marrakesh Express, they're taking me to Marrakesh. All aboard the train. All aboard the train." She sang to him remembering the tune and a few lines of the verse. "That was one of my favorites. I had forgotten until you mentioned it. Funny how words can trigger memories sometimes."

"Mmmmm yeah I guess you're right," he said as he went back to nibbling on her ear and began drawing lazy circles on her knee. He felt her relax more and her body give in to the movement of his fingers on her knee and his lips on her ear. He began to move his hand up her thigh drawing slow, lazy, sensual, circles. At the same time his teeth nipped at her ear then down and back up her neck, his lips following soothing the little bites.

She leaned her head back resting it on the back of the banquette "Booth that's so unfair. You know I can't return the favor."

He smiled against her neck and murmured "who decided to wear a skirt that screams there is nothing between me and what you want? You are what I want, and now I have permission to touch you where ever and whenever I want."

"Who decided he can't wear a dress or skirt or anything other than dress slacks that give me no room to work with?"

He pulled his head back to look at her with smoky eyes "Bones you really think I would wear a dress or skirt ever for you? No woman not even for you. As for the dress pants well I guess you will just have to wait until after dinner and we return to our room," he smirked slowing the speed of the circles he was drawing and making them feathery light. His reward was her low soft moan and an attempt to move closer to his hand. His hand slowly stopped moving but he kept it lying high on her thigh. His restless mouth soon stilled and he rested it at the base of her neck, content for a moment just to be where he was.

He had stopped moving and she thought for a moment he had fallen asleep. She would not have been surprised given what little sleep, excitement and decisions they had made in the last 48 hours. Strangely enough she felt comforted by his position, it wasn't one of a sexual nature it just brought a feeling of closeness and peace. She allowed herself the luxury of looking back to see if she had ever felt this peaceful or comfortable with anyone else before? She really wasn't surprised to find she hadn't. He was the first person she had let into her adult. "Booth," she asked softly "why did you continue to work with me after that first case. I mean the one before Cleo Eller? We didn't get on during that case and I thought you would never call me again."

He moved to look at her; he had never told her this part of their story before. He hadn't been hiding it, she just had never asked. "I had seen you before and I was impressed that you could do exactly as you said you could," he said simply.

She pulled on his arm so she could hold his hand, but immediately missed the warmth and comfort on it on her thigh. "When, were had you seen me before?"

Their appetizers arrived and they began to eat. "You probably don't remember doing a book tour, oh what may six years ago now?" She shook her head no and he continued. "At any rate I was in Montréal for a training conference, with that other close Anthropologist." They both smiled at the memory of her telling him she was the closest Anthropologist to DC when he picked her up from Homeland Security on their way to recover Cleo's body. "Cullen thought it might make it easier if some us understood what part a Forensic Anthropologist could play in solving murders. Since almost everyone in the division had refused to continue working with you," he paused and smiled remembering looking over to see her smiling too he continued. "So there I was, and none too happy as I sure you know, I didn't like conferences any more then than I do now. At any rate I saw a notice in the lobby of my Hotel for a lecture and book signing. I noticed it was you and went to see what all the shouting at the Hover was about. Listening to what you had to say and your answers to the questions of your readers, I knew you were a good choice for the program and that Cullen should try and find someone to work with you. My recommendation meant he assigned me to work with you on that case and we ended up not speaking to each other. Cullen really thought the program was done for. When the Cleo Eller case came up I knew you were the only one who could help get the murder. You know how the rest of has turned out."

They were now almost completely done with their dinner. "Mmmm yeah and look how long it has taken us to get where we are. Would you have thought five years later we would be married?"

"Bones if someone had told me last Wednesday we would be married today I would have told them they were crazy."

"Booth, I thought you wanted to get married, I thought you wanted to marry me and the time frame was immaterial."

He turned her face to him and saw her hurt and slightly confused look. "Bones all of what you say is true, I love you, I wanted to marry you and that it was less than 48 hours from the first time we made love has not really fazed me a bit. I just never thought you would ever agree to marriage and definitely not with me. I thought I was condemned to watch you go through an endless supply of boyfriends. To sit by and try and pick up the pieces after each one left you. You have given me such a wondrous gift; I can never repay it if I live to be 1,000 years old."

She reached out and brought his palm to her mouth and gave it a kiss, continuing to hold it there. "Booth," I'm so sorry to have not recognized you were the right one, the missing piece of me, earlier." She licked his palm and felt him shiver beside her. "As for re-payment I'm sure there is something I can think of you will enjoy doing the rest of your life," and she licked his palm once again for good measure. "Let's go. You promised me a Frozen Vodka Bar and then bed. I am ready for both but choose the bar first. Anticipation makes the sex so much better."

"Ah Bones so romantic. It's not sex between us and never has been its making love. So on with the Vodka because we have years of loving to make up for. On to the Vodka woman." He smiled as big as it was possible for the human face to smile.

Once in the bar once again they found deep red velvet booths, white tablecloths, propaganda art and blood colored velvet curtains suspended from 30-foot ceilings. There was a huge selection of vodka stored in lockers frozen at 10 degrees below. The bar even supplied mink coats and hats for vodka tasting in the giant freezer. Another nice touch was the top of the 25-foot long bar. It was made of ice to keep the drinks cold. They decided to sit at the bar and ordered shots of Stolichnaya and Chopin Vodka. The vodka was great, the ambiance in the bar fun, the freezer amazing and soon they were very tired and very buzzed.

"Hey baby lets got up to bed?"

Pressing her lips to his ear she hummed "yes."

Once inside the door, just inside the door, Bones started to remove Booth clothes. He reached to help her and got his hands batted away for his effort. "My turn," was the only reply he got. He stood very still and enjoyed the movement and feeling of being slowly undressed by her. It felt like she was peppering his skin with tiny hot kisses on each square inch as it was bared to her. Once he was totally nude she slowly walked him toward the bedroom. Once there he tried to start removing her clothing. Once again his hands were batted away with an "I said mine." This time she pushed him down onto the soft bed covered in soft linen. His mind relaxed even knowing she was just starting the torture his body was about to go through. Her time would end, his time would start, and their time would end in sleep, only to begin all over the next day. His last coherent thought was how grateful he was she was a writer who agreed to do a book review in Montréal.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_So what do you think? Are you interested enough to see what happens next? Is this the happy ending or the happy beginning of their return to DC? It is all up to you. Leave your answerer below even if all you do is answer "yes" or "no."_

_Nyre_


	12. Voting Results

_**A SPECIAL NOTE TO ALL OF YOU:**_ A very special note of thanks to all who have reviewed this story. By what I see as popular demand I am going to continue this on to their return to DC.

BUT there will be ground rules.

1. I promise you to continue on but will not do a sequel. I get lost and have continuity issues.

2. You promise to PM me if you have an idea that you would like to see happen. If you PM we can make it a surprise.

3. We agree to have more fun together.

One big secret just between you and me. They will be keeping their marriage a secret to everyone except for 1 person. You will find out who it is in the next chapter. This person will become very special to them.

So the adventure will continue. I will try to post every week-end more often if possible. I treasure every review and do hope they continue. Please remember to PM all of your ideas as they come up. I can't do this without you continued assistance.

See you soon

_**Nyre**_


	13. Where We Will Live

**_Disclaimer I wished I owned Bones and I wish I could profit from them but I don't nor do I see it happening any time soon. _**********

**Chapter 12 Where We Will Live**

**When she woke she only opened her eyes. It was another first. Her first morning as Mrs. Seeley Booth. Yes she had told him she would not be taking his name, and she wouldn't. However, she had also promised him she would use it this week, and this was the first day if this week. She made sure to lie very still. She had learned he would wake at her slightest movement. She laying there she decided she wanted to make today special for him. The last three days had been a whirl wind, mostly of her making. Now would be a day of complete rest. Today would be the day she was sure he had envisioned yesterday to be. One of discovery, and she knew just what she wanted him to discover. He had asked her to teach him how to have multiple orgasms and she had promised to do so once they got home. She thought about the five years they had waited to be together so she wondered why she should create another arbitrary time frame. She was sure he would enjoy the experience of learning that particular skill and, she smiled to herself, why should she wait and deprive herself of lost time. **

**Sliding oh so very quietly out of the bed she went to order a late breakfast, set out candles and place her favorite massage oil in a glass of warm water in the bathroom to heat. Once breakfast arrived and she had it all set out on the table she went in to wake Booth. Walking back into the bedroom her face broke into a gentle smile as she saw her husband's sleeping form. He was now face down sprawled over the entire bed. She kneeled down next to his head and whispered into his ear "Seeley…. Baby…. Seeley?" She squeaked in surprised as he grabbed her and rolled over onto his back taking her with him.**

**"Still calling me baby?" He smiled and laughed gently. Holding her tight to him he asked "hey babe what are you doing up and dressed too? Is the honeymoon over so soon?" **

**She looked at him in confusion "I don't understand, we just started our honeymoon and I thought we agreed to stay for a week."**

**He reached up and pulled her down for a kiss "you are so cute. No what I meant was here we are not even married for 24 hours and already you are up out of bed and dressed. I thought I could have at least one day with you in my bed without having to get up and go somewhere."**

**"First of all Booth this is not your bed, and second of all I only got up so I could let room service in to deliver our breakfast. So come on the coffee is here and you know how I am without my morning coffee." She pulled away and standing watched him walk over to the dresser and retrieve a pair of black silk boxers. She had never thought watching a man dressing as being something particularly erotic, but as she watched him she felt a familiar pull deep within her. This sight, she realized, would be hers to enjoy for the rest of her life, and it was ****very very**** erotic indeed.**

**As they ate they talked about the things they needed to do tomorrow. "I know you don't want to tell anyone we are married right now and I am ok with that," seeing his slight frown she continued "I really am ok…" **

**He interrupted her to say "hey I always thought if you agreed to marry me, and I must say I never thought you would." He leaned over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I would be the one to want to shout it from the roof tops. It seems weird to be the one who wants to keep it quiet for a while. I just want us to have time to adjust to each other as a couple. You know my brain doesn't work as fast as yours," he smiled at her smirk, "I need time to adjust and we only just started being a couple three days ago. Please don't get me wrong I'm not sorry I married you after such a short time. I would have married you at anytime you had wanted in the last five years; I just need you to myself for a while ok?"**

**"It's ok Booth, really it is. I've been thinking and I think this is right for us, although what our friends are going to say when we tell finally do them I am afraid to say. I do wish we could tell Parker," she said wistfully "but that is definitely out of the question. It's too big a secret to ask an eight year old to keep. I'm sure over the next week we can come up with a satisfactory reason for any extra time we will now want to be spending together. I intend" here she looked at him with an extremely serious face "to sleep with my new husband every night so we will have to cover that one for sure."**

**He chuckled at her serious face and said "I can defiantly agree on that one, except when I have Parker if we intend to keep it secret from him. Even after these few days there is no way I am not spending as much time in bed with you as I can get. Maybe I should drive your car back and forth from my house to yours? No one has seen it at my house to be suspicious." The idea of her ever letting him drive her car was really going too far, because the only way it would happen was if hell froze over.**

**"So not going to happen Booth. How about I buy you the condominium next to me because that will happen before I let you drive my car.!" Suddenly she looked at him "Booth that's the answer, its perfect."**

**Now he was lost had hell just frozen over for her? "What hell froze over and I get to drive your car?"**

**"No of course not. The condominium next to me is vacant, I can buy it and you can move in, that way the SUV being there won't cause suspicion." She was getting excited now.**

**"Bones are you crazy there is no way I can afford a place like that."**

**"I know that Booth that's why I will and after we tell everyone we can join the two together. It will be perfect."**

**"No Bones it won't, Don't you think our friends will wonder how I suddenly got the money to buy something like that? Don't you think the FBI will look into it also? The first thing the bureau is going to think is I am dirty."**

**"Oh you are probably right she thought," and for a minute she was discouraged her plan had been thwarted. Then she brightened. "Booth I have the perfect solution. You can tell everyone the owner needed someone to sublet and since she had met you at the pool she asked me to ask you if you would like to do it. She felt you would be a safe choice for her."**

**"It's a good story Bones but a lie and I don't think I could pull it off for long."**

**"Why not, I will be the she, and I do want you to sublet from me and I do feel you are safe."**

**"Yeah but I would not be paying you any rent."**

**"Ok… how about you pay my, who is now our by the way, accountant the same amount of money you currently pay for rent. Would that work? Please. You would be right next door and no one would know if you came over every night."**

**He thought about it "It could work…" he thought "and it does solve one of our major problems and a side benefit is it would give me more reason for you, me and Parker to do more things together. I guess if it is something you really want to do I can go with it. Somehow I'll come up with my 30%."**

**"Somehow I think you won't so why don't you think of it was a wedding present from me to you." She smiled at him affectingly **

**"Even if you did I would need to get you something of the same value so what would be the difference?" At that he smiled at her using his very best charm smile the one he saved just for her.**

**There was the smile again, she knew he knew, she knew it was just for her "Booth you can drop the smile, don't you think everything you have given me and will give me in the future, is worth so much more. I do. Just the very idea of waking up in your arms every morning, the thought of going to bed at night all the little things are priceless to me."**

**"Ok you win, but I am going to make your days and nights unforgettable."**

**"I'm counting on it" she smirked "Now as for taking the rest of the week off, I think I have decided to call Angela and tell her I will be gone for the week. I think telling her by fax or leaving a message would raise her suspicions. I'll just tell her I am working on my book, which I will have to do at some point by the way. I have a deadline next week. I will also send an e-mail to Cam. That should take care of what I need to do. What about you?"**

**"I have been thinking and despite what I said about not telling anyone I think I will call Cullen. Aside from him being my boss, I respect the man too much to lie to him even if it's a lie by omission. If I ask him he will keep it a secret."**

**"Do you think he will keep his promise and not even tell Cam? If he tells her our secret will be out and you know I'm not on the list of people he likes."**

**"Yeah he'll keep the secret, and you know what I think he has come to like you very much. He is always asking about you and reminding me to keep you safe. Yes I know you can do it yourself, and I'm sure he does too" he said as he saw her face start to darken at his suggestion she might need protection. "We just both like the idea of keeping you safe. Call us both **Neanderthals**." **

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_This was originally created in two chapters but far too long so I decided it into two, chapter 12 and 13. I hope you enjoy them both._

_Nyre_


	14. Multiple O's Edited

**_Disclaimer I wished I owned Bones and I wish I could profit from them but I don't nor do I see it happening any time soon. _**********

**_This chapter is definitely "M" rated so if you are not old enough or interested in reading "M" material skip this chapter._**

** I am sorry I rushed off and forgot I had not proofed this chapter mea culpa. **

**Chapter 13 Multiple O's edited **

**After breakfast after they were relaxing with their coffee she told him the rest of the day belonged to them, more specifically to him. First they were going to take a nice relaxing bath and then she was going to give him a very nice massage. He tried to tell her today was for her too and what did she want for herself. She just smiled an enigmatic smile and replied "you'll see, I'll get what I want eventually." **

**After The bath and his total muscle relaxation she had him on his back. She sat next to his head Indian style. "Booth," she began, placing a hand over his mouth over his mouth to discourage him from talking, she continued in a quiet soft voice one meant to set the mood for what was to come next. "You expressed an interest in becoming multi orgasmic, are you still interested?" At the nod of his head she continued "ok as I said it is not something you can achieve without practice it can be achieved. The very first thing you must know is this will be a part of our daily life, not just a part of our sex life. There is a daily ritual I want us to develop to help us stay in tune with each other. Then there are breathing exercises, learning your body, learning how it reacts to me and when and how to have an orgasm without ejaculating. It will become a lifetime commitment is it something you are ready to commit to?"**

**Looking at her he could see the seriousness in her eyes. This was not a lark, something he could do for awhile then forget it if got too hard. Once he committed to her he would have to follow it through. He was sure she wouldn't be mad if he changed his mind now, but if he were to change it at a later date it would cause her to feel betrayed at having shared something she valued and he had devalued. No, he thought, he was sure this was a journey he wanted to take with her. Looking into her eyes he removed her hand kissed her palm and asked "how do I begin?"**

"Booth, having multiple orgasms as a male is pretty remarkable, but it will take a great deal of preparation. One of the first things you will need to discover is your PC muscle the pubococcygeus muscle. It is the muscle that supports your pelvic organs and stretches from the pubic bone to the coccyx. You must become intimately familiar with this muscle in order to maintain the type of control you will need. Some of this control you will get with experience, but most will come by strengthening this muscle through regular exercise."

"The best way to find this muscle is to experiment while masturbating preferably with your partner." Seeing his cocky grin she added "I wouldn't want you to have to practice alone. Now just lay back and relax. Taking the small jar of warm oil she poured a small amount into the palm of her hand and rubbed them together then began to slowly but firmly stroke his penis from base to tip and back down again by one hand. She manipulated his testicles around in the palm of her other hand. "I want you to feel your body, feel what your penis and testicles are telling you. You will need to tell me by saying 'now' when you feel you are about to ejaculate so I will know to stop stroking you. By stopping the stimulation it will allow you to come back down from your excitement."

At this point he stopped her hand "ok Bones, but could you please stop the squint talk. It is a real turn off and I am sure you know other terms for what is going on." He let go of her hands and settled back as she continued.

The room was quiet as they both concentrated, he on his coming orgasm, she waiting for him to say stop or to see if she could determine by feel if he was about to ejaculate. She also listened for tell tale signs of increased breathing or movement that might indicate he was not going to be able to stop.

Booth felt like he was floating. Her hand movements were warm slow and regular. Her soft manipulation of his cock and balls felt like nothing he had never felt before. It was hard to keep his concentration on his own body when all he wanted to do was to lose himself in her hands and his coming orgasm. He had never had a woman who wanted him to concentrate on himself alone no matter what the reason. Combine that with the fact she was teaching him something he had not even knew had existed was making the experience even better. Soon he began to feel his orgasm starting and tried to tell her to stop, but he was so wrapped up in what was happening he found it impossible. The orgasm that hit him was the hardest he had ever felt, even the others he had felt with her. It left him trembling and with tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. He after a few minutes he was still unable to regain the ability to talk to her in full sentences. Fighting to speak and taking shallow breaths often as he spoke his words came out in strangled bits and pieces. "Sorry babe... it all… just happen so… fast… there was no… way for me to tell… you to stop. I… have never… cum so… hard in my… life…" He huffed.

"It's ok Booth, sometimes it happens when you aren't used to concentrating on stopping something you have never wanted to stop before. Remember I told you it might take a while."

"Yeah practice." He was still having a problem processing what had just happened to him.

She lay down next to him and rolled both of them onto their side so she could spoon him. "Booth lets synchronize our breathing it will help you come down and get ready for the next time. Now feel and listen to me breath. When I exhale you inhale. As you exhale you I exhale. Be sure to take full slow breaths. If we both hum on the exhale it will make it easier to synchronize our breathing since we aren't looking at each other." They both lay breathing comfortably breathing until she felt him relax completely. She let him relax a few more minutes then asked him if he wanted to try again.

"Yeah of course Bones. You sure this works this way or are just using this as an excuse to play with my cock and drive me crazy?"

"Booth of course it works. If all I wanted was to play with your cock, as you put it, I would try other things as well, and don't think we won't try them later this evening too. Ready? Turn over any relax."

This time as he felt his cock start to lengthen and his balls start to tighten he could feel his orgasm gathering and he said "stop." They waited until he was able to open his eyes and the feeling went away before going on again.

"You did very good Booth you caught that one. Can you feel that unlike the first time your cock is still firm?"

He nodded his head afraid if he spoke he would lose his concentration. Once again she started to stroke him, ramping him up faster this time.

She continued on this way while she encouraged him to pay very special attention to his coming orgasm, state of arousal and emotional feelings. She spoke softly as they stopped each time the key was to learn more about his sexual response so he could be more in control of it. This form of bring him higher and higher without release was what would allow them to have an extended time of foreplay, something both of them would enjoy. Finally she felt his need the release. Before she started to stroke him again, she told him she would attempt to lead him through an orgasm without ejaculation. He would try to feel the several contractions that signaled the beginning of ejaculation in the base of his cock and perhaps even deeper inside his pelvis. When the contractions began or better yet just before (but still during his orgasm), he needed to tell her to stop again. She would stop all stimulation to his cock and he should squeeze his PC muscles tightly, it might feel like he was contracting his lower abs at first. He might feel himself trying to ejaculate but if he was successful it shut off his ejaculation, and it would erase the recovery phase leaving him hard enough for her to stimulate him to orgasm again. The more often he was able to tighten his PC muscle the more orgasms he would have at one time without ejaculation and without the recovery phase. She reminded him again ejaculation and orgasms were controlled by different body systems.

Again the first time they tried it he was unsuccessful. She kissed him sweetly and they both lay down and took a quick nap. After waking they tried again, this time he was successful. In fact he was successful twice more that afternoon. Early that evening he said he was tired of practicing and wanted to actually make love to her. He really needed to be inside her the next time they made love. He was surprised and proud of himself that when he tried he actually had been able to have 2 orgasms to her four before both of them came together in a orgasm that shook their world to its foundation. In its aftermath his only comments was "well you know what they say Bones practice makes perfect."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This was originally created in two chapters but far two long so I decided it into two, chapter 12 and 13. I hope you enjoy them both. The information in chapter 13 was gather from the internet so if your experience is different sorry. But you know what they say no one ever has the same experience any way._

_Nyre_


	15. Of Cullen and Condo's I

**_Disclaimer I wished I owned Bones and I wish I could profit from them but I don't nor do I see it happening any time soon. _**********

**Chapter******** 14 Of Cullen and Condo's I**

**He had set their alarm for 6 am on Monday morning just to insure this would not happen. He had over slept and now it was 7:30. Yes they were on their honeymoon and should have technically been able to sleep in as long as they wanted; the problem was no knew they were married. It hadn't really mattered for her. She had called Angela last night told her she was going out of town to work on her book and would also send Cam an e-mail. Her time was her own as long as they didn't have a case and how could they he was here. But he wasn't that lucky. He worked for the Federal Government ad when they didn't have a case he was expected to be in his office every day, and how could he, he was here. The way he saw it he had two options. Call in sick or tell Cullen the truth. He had meant it when he told her he had gained a tremendous amount of respect for Cullen over the years and he really didn't feel right about lying to him, so that left only the truth. **

**He disentangled his arms and legs from his beautiful wife and waited for her to settle into sleep again. Fortunately last night's activities (here he smiled as his stomach clenched and his breathing increased as he thought of what they had done last night) were have the effect he desired at the moment. She was still sleeping, and sleeping heavily enough to allow him to do what he had to do without an audience. He had been talking to Cullen about his fears and frustration with his beautiful wife for several years now. No one knew they had these conversations and he definitely wanted Bones not to know. Once he entered the lounge he made some coffee and as soon as it was done and he had begun to drink his first cup he began the call. He looked at his phone it was eleven o'clock back in DC, Cullen was not going to be too happy. He hoped his news would brighten the older man's day; after all he had been listening to Booth's desires for his partner enough over the years. **

**"Director Cullen's Office" came the dulcet one of his secretary of over fifteen years.**

**"Good morning Mrs. Williams, is the director in," Booth asked. He hoped she didn't hear the anxiety in his voice.**

**"Why yes he is Agent Booth, he has been looking for you. Just a moment please."**

**He wasn't surprised she knew who it was, after all she had been hearing him for years now. As he waited for the connection he became more nervous.**

**"Booth" he heard Cullen said in a irritated voice, "Where the hell have you been? There was a staff meeting this morning and I expected you to make some assignments for new cases that came up over the holiday week-end."**

**"Yes Sir, that's what I called about sir," Booth said clearing his voice several times as he tried to begin. He wasn't a coward, but at this moment he did wish they had perhaps not been for impetuous. **

**"Ok Booth" Cullen said with increased irritation. "Spit it out."**

**"Well Sir you see I won't be able to come to work this week Sir and…" his voice trailed off into silence.**

**Sensing there was something important and private his best Agent had to say he said "just a minute son," and closed the door to insure they would not be interrupted. "Ok maybe you'd better start from the beginning."**

**He began recanting the story of how he and Bones had come to be married. How he had given her the New Years Eve package at the Hay Adams. How their relationship had changed from one of just partners to lovers that night. How they had talked about marriage and how amazed he had been she had wanted to get married that same day. The flight to Las Vegas, the private jet, their beautiful suite the wedding. How it had been everything he could have hoped for. How they had each written their own vows and she had said he was her something real, her angel in the night her love of her life. His voice broke slightly as he recounted this last bit and slight tears formed at the memory and he stopped to remember for just a moment.**

**"Well son it looks like you finally got what you wanted. I'm very glad for you. Have you called anyone else? I haven't received a phone call from the Jeffersonian so…"**

**Booth started again "Well here is the thing Sir we don't really want anyone to know. I mean it all happened so fast, and Bones didn't, will I guess we didn't want to share it. We kind of want to find our way first before the Jeffersonian Hurricane gets us."**

**"I understand son. So I'm guessing you called to ****_ask_**** permission for the week off?"**

**"Umm, Yes Sir. I mean if it's ok. I mean I can come back to DC if it is necessary Sir but…"**

**"Relax Seeley, Call me Sam. You have worked too hard to get where you are with the good Doctor for me to mess it up now. Take the week with my blessing. Tell Mrs. Booth it's a wedding present."**

**"Thank you sir I will but, you know Bones she is not going to be Mrs. Booth she made that point perfectly clear." He laughed at the thought; he got to call her Mrs. Booth for one week. He was very sure however, that privilege did not extend to anyone else. **

**"Booth, the first year of marriage is very rough under normal circumstances. You and Dr, Brennan do not fit those circumstances and haven't since your first case together, You both may find you will need someone to talk to, confide in. Please remember both myself and Elaine will be here if you need us."**

**"Thank you Sir," Booth replied grateful for the older man's understanding and offer. He and Bones just might needs the help and he was glad they had someone they could trust."**

**Sam Cullen smiled at Booth's continued "sir", he immingled it would never change. He had taken an interest in Booth when he first arrived in DC. He had seemed dedicated and a good Agent. Throughout the years he had confirmed his trust in the belief, especially when his daughter had died. He often thought if he and Elaine had been fortunate enough to have a son he would have wished him to turn out like Booth. "Booth are you going to tell Parker or your Grandfather?'**

**Pops! They hadn't even thought about him. They couldn't wait to tell him Pops was getting older and in poor health. He had wanted them together; his hints had not been subtle. He would need to talk to her. "Not Pops, but we have talked about Parker. We have decided not to tell him. It would be to much to expect him to keep it a secret. I'm going to move into a condo in Bones' complex so we will be closer and their relationship can develop over the next few months before we tell him."**

**"You're going to move into a condo in her building? Do you have any idea how that will look to the Bureau? You might find yourself under investigation for some type of illegal activity."**

**"Yeah I thought of that and we are working on something. I think she is going to buy the condo and rent it to me. I will tell everyone I met the owner at the pool and she needed someone to sub let from her and asked me to do it. The rent was what I am already paying so I said yes. The length is indeterminate. Bones is going to have her accountant purchase it so no one can determine who the real owner is."**

**"Sounds like you have thought it through one question though, and it's a big one, can you live in a home your wife bought you without bringing it up every time you disagree?" Cullen knew this was a rough question to ask, he also knew they had embarked on this adventure with little thought to the future. He needed Booth to gain the perspective he needed before the fight they would eventually have over the issue cause an irreversible rift. **

**Booth sat stunned for a minute. Why was Cullen asking him this, and why now? It had suddenly sucked all the happiness out of the room. He got up and started pacing and rubbing the back of his neck. A sure sign he was upset and confused about something. Suddenly he collapsed on the sofa and whispered into the phone, "I don't know Sam."**

**It was a sure sign of the boy's confusion he had called him Sam. "Booth, son, you and the good Doctor will need to talk this one out before you commit to anything. Make sure it is something you both can agree on. Don't give in just because you want to make her happy or you're horny and think she might not let you fuck her for awhile." He had chosen his words carefully. He never used this type of language when talking about a lady, and he certainly thought Dr. Brennan was one; he just needed Booth to think with the head between his shoulders. Had he been Booth and 20 no hell 30 years younger, and not happily married, he would have gone after her himself. **

**At his words Booth came out of his funk and started to defend her honor, "Sir I find that highly offensive. There is no way Bones would ever use sex as a bargaining chip. I don't even think she knows how..."**

**"Booth" Cullen interrupted "son now that I have your attention, you will do the right thing for both of you. I just want you to be truthful about why you are agreeing to it and once you have agreed never to throw it into her face. You are an honorable man and hold to your agreements, but son believe me this is one that can bite you in the ass later if you don't come to terms with it now. So enough of the serious talk. As of now youo are on loan for an undercover operation and unavailable to anyone for the next week. Oh and Booth, kiss the Bride for me will you?" **

**Booth looked at his phone as the line went dead. Well that went better than he expected. Imagine Cullen supported them and would be there if they needed any advice or support. He had asked Booth to call him Sam; well he might agree to do that when not at the office but there. He decided to take a shower and think about what he had said.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_This is just one of two chapters written together. They will be posted consecutively, so I hope you enjoy them both. _

_Nyre_


	16. Of Cullen and Condo II

**_Disclaimer I wished I owned Bones and I wish I could profit from them but I don't nor do I see it happening any time soon. _**********

**Chapter 15 Of Cullen and Condo's II**

**She wiggled around in the bed and came fully awake. It was the first time in the last 48 hours she could remember being alone. At first she was confused then she looked at the clock. It was almost 8:30 Booth was going to call Cullen this morning. Maybe his call had lasted longer than he thought it would. If it had, she hoped it had gone well. He had told her Cullen would not separate then, but maybe he had heard wrong. Maybe they would be separated and Booth was having to try and keep them together. She certainly hoped not. If he had then telling Cullen was the worst thing he could have chosen to do. She decided to get up and find him. Passing the bathroom she heard the shower, so that's where he was, things must have gone well she smiled to herself. Entering the eating area she noticed hot coffee and grabbing a cup she decided to call her accountant about the condo. **

"Good afternoon Arthur, its Temperance. I need you to purchase something for me. I want you find a condo for sale in my building and purchase it for me. I would prefer one that is vacant, on my floor the closer to mine the better and to have the purchase completed by the end of the week... Yes Arthur, I know I am being specific and it will cost me extra. I do have a reason for it. I was married this week-end and I want it for my husband… No Arthur we haven't fought already. We have decided not to tell anyone we are married and don't want to have to answer any questions if he or his car is spotted… No Arthur you don't know him, but you do know of him. I married my partner Seeley Booth. When we return to DC we need to rectify some other financial circumstances too…Yes Arthur I will and thank you. As soon as you have purchased the condo let me know. Thanks Good bye.

"Bones who were you talking to? I thought you called everyone you wanted to talk to, namely Angela, last night."

"I did Booth. I was talking to Arthur my accountant. I told him my requirements for the condo I wanted to purchase for us and…"

"I wish you hadn't done that Bones," he said quietly.

"Why Booth? I thought it was decided. You are moving out of your apartment and into the condo as soon as we get home. I told Arthur it was to be completed by the end of the week."

"Bones you just couldn't wait could you. You just had to push it." He was pacing and rapidly getting out of control. All of the calm, all of the rational thought he had come up with, after his call to Cullen, in the shower evaporated like mist in the wind.

"Booth I don't understand," she continued to look at him in confusion.

He was out of control and he knew it he just didn't know where it was coming from. He just couldn't seem to control the anger building. It wasn't a physical anger. He wasn't in danger or hitting her like his father had hit his mother. He just was feeling out of control, like he was losing himself, like he was raging against a wind he couldn't see or feel. Looking at her he felt like an ass. She had given him a gift beyond compare, she had married him. He walked over and gathered her into his arms clutching her almost in desperation. "Oh Bones, I'm sorry Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just sometimes this all happened too fast for me to get my head around." He rested his forehead against hers "funny thing I always had told myself it would be you who would need time to adapt, but I find it's me. Please forgive me?"

She took his hand and led him quietly back to their bed. Gently she pushed him down and began to run her hands up and down his abdomen extremely slowly. She didn't have the words to help him, but she could show him. He never needed to ask for her forgiveness. She would always give it. She lay down on top of him using her body as a blanket. She kissed and nipped his eye lids making sure he understood to keep them closed and she hushed him with kisses every time he attempted to speak. "Hush baby, hush" were the only words she said to him. Her lips continued down his neck and across his chest, moving back and forth over and over from one nipple to the other. In this position she was able to feel every quake of his body. Each tremor ratcheted her desire up another notch causing her body to quiver in response. Soon she had him concentrating on his breathing again. It was much easier this time for them to synchronize their breathing; they also felt their body tremors becoming synchronized.

"Booth" she whispered "sit in the middle of the bed." She showed him how to position himself and she slowly slid down facing him, allowing him to join them together until he was deeply buried in her. They sat staring into each other's eyes deepening their connection. They sat wrapped in each other's arms, each feeling their own response deepen.

Booth had never felt this hard or large. He had never felt held so tightly gloved by another woman in his life. He felt like he was expanding to fill every warm wet crevice. Like he would just continue to fill her until he fell off the mountain into the cloud and rain below.

Brennan had never felt this full before. She had never known a man who felt like this much warm hard steel wrapped in the softest velvet. She felt like he would stretch her, fill her every inch, until she fell off the mountain into the cloud and the rain below.

They stopped and started many times, they orgasmed numerous times together until finally they both looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Booth are you ready to cum" she whispered softly.

"Only if you are my love, only if you are."

Together they looked at each other and said "NOW!" Their screams of release echoed around the room as they flew high and drifted gently to the ground together.

When they next became aware of the world around them they each had their head on the other's shoulder and were still wrapped in each other's arms. Not wanting move out of the moment, they lay down facing each other and pulled the coverlet over themselves drifting into a deep contented sleep.

Later she told him he was learning very quickly. They had spent more than three hours making love. She saw his shy grin, and she laughed with delight "Oh Booth come on let's get a shower and some food. Then perhaps we can improve on our time."

"Oh baby you truly are on very wicked wicked woman Temperance Booth, but I wouldn't have it any other way," he ran after her.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I hope you like these two chapters again written together and posted consecutively. I do wonder just what is causing Booth to feel out of control?_

_Nyre_


	17. We're Back

_I still don't own anything Bones, well I do but only the 412 in mine and my husband's body. Yeah I do own him!_

Chapter 16 We're Back

It was obviously still winter when the cab dropped them off at Booth's apartment after leaving the Airport. They had flown back First Class which did not surprise Booth however he was somewhat mollified when she purchased commercial tickets. Bones did not tell him the commercial tickets had actually cost more than the private jet had, there was no sense in purposely causing a fight. They decided to go to his apartment tonight in order to insure they would not be discovered. After all he was expected to be at home.

He was looking in the refrigerator for something for dinner when she came out of the bedroom. "Hey Bones I think we either need to go to the store for food or order in. Everything in here looks like a science experiment."

"Booth why would you keep science experiments in your refrigerator?"

He laughed and kissed her nose. "It's a figure of speech, it means the food has stayed longer than it was meant to and no longer resembles anything fit for human consumption."

"Oh, well why don't we order in? We can get breakfast out in the morning. We have to be at Arthur's early to sign all the papers before work."

After he ordered their dinner he joined her on the couch. He noticed she had learned the art of channel surfing well and was looking for something to hold her interest until dinner came. "Yeah, Arthur," he mumbled 'why do I have to go Bones? He's your accountant."

They had gone over this several times and she was getting tired of explaining it but in the interest of marital harmony she did it again. "We have papers to sign for the condo and there are financial arrangements we need to make."

He was sure this was not going to be a meeting he would be happy going to, but if it made Bones happy he would go. Besides he did have to return to work in the morning.

After dinner he nuzzled her neck, "mmmm Bones, Baby do you really want to watch this?" She was watching a show about forensic autopsies. Yuck he thought he got enough of that at work.

He was nibbling the spot behind her ear that drove her absolutely crazy and he knew it. "Booth," she tried to move away but his hands and lips proved just too damn intoxicating. Finally she gave in. She stood up and grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet saying "not now I don't. Make it worth my while for my letting you interrupt me," she smiled slyly and led him off to the bedroom.

Monday morning found them at Arthur's office at 7:30. "Arthur this is my husband Seeley Booth, Booth this is Arthur Williams our account."

Both men shook hands and Arthur indicated two chairs in front of an antique partner's desk where they could sit. "First of all Temperance Mr. Booth let me congratulate you both on your wedding. Temperance I never thought I'd see the day when you would marry," Arthur looked at Bones and smiled. Looking at Booth he said "you must be a very special man."

Booth smiled at him and replied "I kind of grew on her, and please call me Booth."

"Thank you Booth," he continued "Temperance I did complete all you requested. The condo has been purchased and all the paperwork is completed. I was able to purchase one next door to you, and the purchase price was less than we had expected. It is fully furnished Booth so you will be able to move right in. I created an off shore company to purchase the property so it is untraceable." He looked down at the folder in front of him and continued on "there are several other things we need to discuss and you both will need to decide on relatively soon. First of all there is Parker Booth's College fund. You have had Booth as the executor since its inception, however now you are married you will need to choose someone else."

Booth interrupted turning to Bones "you have a college fund for Parker? How long has it been in place?"

She looked at him "since Pam Nunan shot you" she answered softly.

Because of everything else that had gone on around the shooting and his faked death he would let it go but he wanted to know how much was in there. "Bones how much is in the fund?"

She looked to Arthur to answer.

He looked at his notes before he answered Booth. "The initial deposit was three hundred thousand, with careful management I have been able to increase it to just a little over five hundred as of last month."

Booth looked at Arthur then at Bones "you have over five hundred thousand dollars in a trust fund for Parker to go to college? Bones that's ridiculous. There is no way he will ever need that much money" he sputtered.

"Yes Booth I assure you," Arthur interjected "by the time Parker enters college it is quite likely this sum might not cover his fees and living expenses. Arrangements have been made to insure the money grows to keep pace with his possible college needs. Shall we continue?"

Booth sat and listened but was just beginning to realize Bones had far more money than he had realized.

Turing back to Temperance Arthur continued "of course since Washington DC is a Community Property, state as it were. As of the date of your marriage all of the property gained after that date will be become community property. Temperance, it will include your upcoming book royalties since they have not been deposited yet, even though they were due before your marriage.

"That's fine Arthur;" she smiled at Booth "Is there a way for me to turn all of my property into community property?"

"Wait a minute Bones," Booth interrupted his fog lifting again. "I don't want you to do that. It is money you earned before we were married; some of it before we even met. No way" His voice was starting to rise.

She turned to him "Booth this is something I want to do. This way everything we have is shared."

"But we agreed on a 70-30 share why can't this be the same?"

"Because Booth this isn't a trip, this is our future, everything. I want to share everything, it's important to me" Without waiting for a response from him, she turned away and said to Arthur "please make the necessary arrangements."

Household money how much was the condo? Not sure Bones would know he asked Arthur. "Arthur how much money was the condo," he asked?

Arthur looked to Temperance; after all until any paperwork was signed Booth was not his client. At her nod he answered "just a little over half a million including the one year's maintenance agreement."

Booth looked at him trying to stay calm, but this was a real shock to his system "and just exactly how much is she worth all together? Just how much community property is there for us to share?"

Arthur answered "including all of Temperance's assets a little over forty one million dollars."

This was too much Booth choked "how much did you say?"

"A little over forty one million dollars."

"Is that a problem Booth?" Bones was anxious at the feelings beginning to show on his face. Anxiousness, fear and just a little bit of anger.

'Hell yeah it's a problem Bones. I gotta get out of here now," and he stood up to go.

She looked at him in confusion and anger. Her anger was beginning to win out "I don't understand Booth what's the problem? I thought this was understood."

"That was before I understood how much we are talking about. I have to get out of here are you coming?"

"No," she said defiantly "I'll see you later."

"Fine," he snapped

He drove around not really knowing where to go. He needed to talk to someone but who? There was no one in his family; all the squints were out of the question; so were their friends including Sweets because he had convinced her not to tell anyone. Then he remembered Cullen. The Director had offered to help if Booth needed it and boy he needed help now.

He quickly went to the Directors office and was glad to see he was early enough not to see any of the Agents he knew well. Stopping at the door he knocked softly.

"Yes Agent Booth? The Director looked up.

"Ah Sir I need to talk to you if you have a minute. It's personal about me and Bones. I understand if you're busy I can come back…"

"Come in Son and close the door. Sit down now what is it."

"Sir."

Cullen interrupted him "Son if this is personal you had better call me Sam, that way there will be no confusion between our personal and work conversations."

:"Yes sir, I mean Sam. You see this morning, early because Bones wanted to make sure we would get to work on time, we went to see her accountant. She said there were things that needed to be straightened out. Boy was there." He stopped for a minute to gather his thoughts. "I didn't know how rich she really is. She has a trust fund for Parker's education, just that alone has over half a million dollars."

Sam interrupted with a whistle and a "wow that's a lot for a college fund."

"That's what I thought but the accountant assured me it might take even more when Parker goes to college. Then she told him she wants all her money to be put into community property, not just the stuff that would goes into community property after we were married, but all of it."

"So just how much are we talking about Booth?"

"Over forty one million dollars," he shook his head and looked at his shoes. "Can you imagine she wants to share forty one million dollars!"

"Wow I guess the writing business has been good to the good Doctor," Cullen smiled.

"Yeah, but a condo over a half a million and a personal wealth of over forty one million she wants to share, how can I ever hope to compete with that? How can I ever take care of her? Hell Sam she can afford to buy anything she wants. Even on our honeymoon she paid for everything. I'm going to feel like a kept man for the rest of my life. People will call me Mr. Temperance Brennan. I can't do this I can't." As his anger rose she stood up and his pacing grew more intense.

"Son sit down," Cullen said in a firm voice that allowed for no other choice. He sat. "How has Dr. Brennan treated you in the past? Has she ever thrown her money at you? Has she ever made you feel like she was paying for your company or services?"

"No Sir," this caused Booth to answer in surprise and with some venom. Bones would never do anything like that to me." They respected each other too much. He sat back down.

"Do you have any reason to think just because you are now married she will change?"

"No, if anything she is being even more careful," he said quietly.

"So," said Cullen "it sounds like the real problem is your pride. It sounds like you feel like you need to be in charge. Maybe you can't give her any privileges when it comes to money. Maybe you're ashamed of her writing? That's all the money means you know, she has been successful in something. Something you haven't been successful in. Do you resent her for that?"

"No sir! In fact I'm proud of her writing."

"If you are then you had better think about what the money means. If you don't then you may just be throwing away the best thing that has ever happened to you due to your pride. Is your pride more important than Dr. Brennan? Is it more important than the happiness she receives from writing? Is your pride more important than the money she receives which represents her success? Only you can answer that."

Booth left Cullen's office with a lot to think about and went to his apartment. When he walked in he wasn't surprised to see Bones sitting on his couch. He had half suspected to see her.

He went and sat next to her. "Hi, I can't say it is a surprised. I half expected you."

"Yeah, I expected you to come here too. Where did you go?" Her voice was quiet but there was no hint of anger in it.

"I went to talk to Cullen."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I think it did," he said. I think I finally have my head on straight about the money thing. It's a pride issue and I'm just going to have to find a way to get over it. I will someday," he said with a sigh.

"Booth do you have any idea why I think what we share is equal? Why I think your share is the same as mine simply different?"

He sighed it was becoming an old argument, one he was becoming tired of. "Bones it isn't, and there isn't any way it ever will be unless I win the lottery" he smiled a tired smile at her.

"But you are so wrong. Maybe you can't see it because what you give is intangible, and much more valuable that any amount of money I can share with you." She turned his face toward her "you have given me life. You have taught me to live in this world. You have taught me to laugh at myself, to accept my faults and to accept the faults of others. I have something for you I think will help you remember every day." She handed him a picture of her taken on their honeymoon. "Turn it over." On the back in her clear handwriting writing she had written;

_**My Dearest Seeley**_

_**I never felt alone  
I was happy on my own  
And who would ever know there was something missing  
I guess I didn't see the possibility  
It was waiting all the time  
But it never crossed my mind  
Till you opened up my eyes  
Now all I think about is**_

You in my life  
In my dreams  
In my heart I know it's true  
That I belong with you  
Because of you in my world  
_**In my arms**__**  
I have everything and now  
I can't **__**imagine**__** what I'd do  
Without you**_

I never thought that love could be  
Such a curiosity  
But what attracted you to me  
Was so unexpected  
But it was waiting all the time  
And it never crossed my mind  
Until you opened up my eyes  
Now all I think about is

_**You in my life  
In my dreams  
In my heart  
**_

_**All My Love Temperance**_

She handed him a silver frame to place the photo in. "Now you will always know why what you share with me is so very much more important than anything I could ever give to you. Money is just a thing, you give me you. Whenever you look at this picture remember all I ever need is you, all I ever want is you."

She looked at him, and saw the love smoldering just under the surface. She needed to ignite it, and do it now. Their kiss was the match that ignited the flames. She leaned over and pushed him backward all the while devouring him. Wanting more of him, wanting to give him more she decided to show him rather than tell him. She led him to the bedroom and the bed. She began to carefully unzip his pants and loosen his belt buckle. She thought he might like the added tactile stimulation he would get if she simply left all of his clothes on, and released his erection out to where she had the access she wanted. Once that was done she proceeded to give him the blow job of his life.

As he came down off of his high he wanted to give her the same feeling and deciding what was good for him was also good for her. Just as she had left his clothes on he had left her panties on while he proceeded to drive her to orgasm. He was right her orgasm drove her almost wild.

She needed to push him higher, this time she removed his pants and kneeling between his knees gave him a blow job that was even better than the first. The vision of beautiful her mouth on him and the fact she brought him to the point of explosion more than five times before finally letting him ejaculate almost made his heart stop.

Again he returned the favor. Watching him, feeling him drove her to orgasm after orgasm until she had one long orgasm lasting until she begged for him to stop.

After only a few minutes they needed each other again. Turning to him she begged again "Please Booth, Please inside me now, please I need you. Please," she said as she rubbed her body against him begging.

"Mmmm" he said. "I need you too Baby."

This time when they came together, they had never flown this high; they had never screamed this loud, they had never floated so slowly, they had never been loved so fully so totally by another person. They never talked about who was worth how much again. It had been settled.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_The note to Booth was inspired by Jim Brickman's "You"_

_I want to thanks gawilliams for his assistance with this chapter. His help with my grammar and spelling was gratefully appreciated. Also he was the one who suggested I had undervalued Bones' wealth so I added 30 million more. Thanks's G._

_Nyre_


	18. It's Been So Long

_Disclaimer: Checked my bank statement this morning, still don't own Bones. I figure if I did I have a lot more money._

Ch 17 It's Been So Long

She was sitting at her desk looking at her calendar just over four weeks, it had been 32 days, 774 hours since they had last had sex. They were newlyweds and their sexual relationship was new and dead also it appeared to her. Was everyone and everything conspiring against them? He was finally on his way over for lunch, she was done with her paperwork. She was making sure they were eating at home. Well maybe eating wasn't the word he would have chosen. She thought a minute ok eating was the exact word he would have chosen just not food she laughed. Anyway once he got here she was going home, dragging him kicking and screaming if she had to. However she was pretty sure he would come of his own accord once he knew her intentions.

"Hey Bones," she heard coming from her door and looked to see her delicious, if still secret, husband leaning against the door. She looked around and not seeing anyone around she said in a voice a little louder than normal "Well Booth glad to see you could join us. Close the door and come in I'll tell you what you have missed so far." She watched as he close the door, lock it quietly and walk over to her.

"Hey Babe miss me?"

"Don't be so surprised of course I did. Do you know how long it has been since we have had sex?"

He looked around again to make sure no one was near leaning down so it would to anyone looking in he was looking at something on her computer screen, he whispered into her ear seductively "Baby I know exactly how long. It's been 32 days." He gave her ear a quick lick and felt the fine shivers it sent down her body. He stood up and leaned into her head moaning slightly at the thoughts it gave him. If only he was naked, if only she could turn her head, heaven. He was brought back to the present by her strident voice.

"Not just 32 days Booth, _**BUT**_ 774 hours! _**774 hours**_of nothing but phone sex!"

He walked around to a chair and sat down "so you think I'm in favor of phone sex Bones? Do you think I said gee what can I do one week, one _**WEEK**_ after I get home from my honeymoon to screw up my sex life? Let's see four years no sex with the woman I love, a fantastic New Years Eve and then married the next day to said woman, one week of the absolute best sex I have ever had, go home and one week later I decide to find a way to not have sex with her for the next 774 hours. Yeah Bones that's exactly what _**I**_ _**DID, **_and I did it on purpose just to make you unhappy!" He looked her with a scowl on his face.

She sighed "Of course I don't think you did it on purpose it's just everything as you say conspired against us. That awful case that kept us so tired all we could do was fall into bed to sleep. Then out of the blue Rebecca has to leave town and you have Parker, then the book signing, even my plane being held until this morning. It's been one hell of a month."

"Yeah," he agreed. "The hell of that case was the pressure to determine if it was accidental or murder and the fact we were sleeping on opposite schedules, which we are not going to do ever again by the way. As for Parker we agreed since we are keeping our marriage a secret we would not put the pressure of his knowing on him. That meant since I now live next door, and he was on a two week school shut down due to the weather and a flu breakout, there was no way we could go home during lunch. You can't blame me for your two week book signing," he sighed.

"Booth we are two sad people we can't even go four weeks without getting into each other's underwear."

"Pant's Bones pant's although I like the word you used better," he laughed. "Just be prepared tonight! No one is going to separate us. I have taken myself off of the rotation for the weekend, I have a migraine." He smirked at her.

"Booth you have more migraines than any PMSing woman I know, but I told Cam I was leaving early too. So can we leave now?"

"No I have to wait until closer to 5:00 to call in. If I do it now and they find out you just got back it might raise some suspicion."

"Oh," her shoulders slumped, then she brightened "Booth do you really need lunch now? I mean do you really need to eat?"

He took one look at her face and knew exactly what she meant "as long as I can have my pie I'm ok with not having anything else."

She looked at him in shock, pie he wanted pie? "You want _**PIE," **_her voice sounded incredulous.

"Yeah" he smiled "I definitely need pie, my favorite flavor." He smirked and raised one eyebrow "Bones pie."

She smiled "come on let's go I have a sudden need for a Booth popsicle myself."

Just as they got to the SUV Booth's phone rang, they looked at each other and stared at the phone as he took it out, both ready to smash it. It was dispatch, they had a case. As they started out they were both wishing they had smashed the phone. On their way out of the underground garage she saw a hidden parking space "Booth stop pull in here," she pointed.

He looked at her but did as she asked.

"Back seat now."

"I thought you said no sex in the SUV or at work" as he moved quickly to the back lowering the seats and his pants as quickly as he could.

As she followed him pulling down her slacks she said "that was 774 hours ago. This parking space is not covered by security. Now hush don't break my concentration." She quickly covered his raging hard on with her hungry mouth.

One hour later they arrived at the crime scene. One look at their faces and everyone stayed as far away from them as possible. No one could remember either of them being this pissed off before. They must have had a fight, and it must have been the fight of the century they all agreed, whenever they had a chance to whisper to each other.

Both Booth and Bones were pissed beyond belief, but not for the reason everyone else thought. Instead of the release they had anticipated with their romp in the back seat it had only ramped up their desire for each other.

At one point as she walked over to him leaning against the SUV she said in a whisper "Booth I've had it. This body is going to the lab and we are going home as soon as I can make it happen. I have to have you, and I find I need more than just a taste, I have to have the whole feast."

Without looking at her he answered with "yeah Baby me too, but just remember I like my pie with my entrée too." In a louder voice that could be heard by those closer to them he asked "Hey Bones how much longer? I want to get home early its Friday night you know."

"Yes Booth I know, give me an half an hour and we'll be gone."

They were glad to get home that evening and they both had migraines for the whole week-end and Monday too. Finally Tuesday morning they were able to return to work and worked together as usual.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Hope you liked this chapter. If you are interested in what happen with Booth's move in don't forget the green button. Also don't forget I am open to any of your ideas for the couple while they are hiding their marriage._

_Nyre _


	19. Banana

_**Disclaimer**__ I have checked and double checked my bank account. I still don't own anything Bones._

_Sorry to all of you about the delay in updating. I'm sure you probably don't care but I feel it necessary to say I have had several magic performances and a lecture to prepare and it has cut into my free time so it took this long for Kitty to engage in something worth posting (she is getting really pushy lately even made me upload her picture as my avatar). _

_To all my readers thanks you for all your support, and my dear __**Reviewing Peeps**__ you all rock! Your reviews warm my cold body and encourage my stiff fingers in the long dark hours of the night or during the long stretch of losing games the Flyers seem to be going through!_

Ch 18 Banana

It was their first Sunday night home after what they would forever refer to as _the long dry spell never to be repeated._ They were finally beginning to be able to walk past each other without playing grab ass. A game Booth had had to explain to her with much laughing and ass grabbing. They were almost to the point where they would consider putting _**some **_clothes on, _**almost**_ being the operative word.

"Come on Bones" he whined from the bed "can't we go to my apartment now? You know we haven't even made love in my bed once."

"Booth" she said returning from the kitchen with some fruit and water, "I am quite sure we made love in your bed at least once!"

"No, not it my new apartment, only in my old one."

"What is the difference? A bed is a bed."

"Now Bones did you say that when we came back here? No you said we had to make love in every room in this house. Everyone and we did before all of my things were moved into my place. At my place we have made love in my kitchen, and the dining room," he began ticking the rooms off on his fingers. "The other bedroom and thank goodness it was before I put any of Parker's stuff in there that would have been just wrong. We made love in the laundry room; I will never mind helping you with laundry again by the way. Even in both of the bathrooms. But not in MY bedroom, OUR bedroom in my house. If we don't ever make love in my bedroom how will it ever become our bedroom?"

She looked at his little boy pouty face and smiled. She thought for a minute he was right but there was no way she was giving in this early. There were standards that had to be upheld. She held a grape over his lips and waited for him to open his lips; once he did she dropped it in and followed with a kiss. Reaching for another she fed him several grapes and then decided to change to a banana. Taking the fruit she peeled down one side slowly about ¼ of an inch from the top. Looking at him, pulling in his eyes to lock them onto her face, she repeated the move 3 more times until the top of the fruit was exposed. She opened her mouth and slowly stuck out her tongue to reach the tip drawing it into her mouth and biting it off with her teeth. She was rewarded with the dilation of his eyes and the sharp intake of his breath. She peeled the fruit open another ¼ inch and this time took the end of the fruit and began to run it from the tip of his forehead down his nose, quickly past his lips, down his throat, down his chest to circle first one nipple then the other then traveling on toward his navel. Once there she deviated toward his right hip first then his knee on to the top of his right foot, moving to his left foot she continued to run the banana up his left leg to his knee and thigh and finally to the one spot they had both been waiting for. As she moved the fruit closer to his erection she suddenly stopped and put it down.

"Bones" he crocked "what the fuck?"

"Mmmm be patient." This time her lips and tongue followed the trail the banana had left on his skin. He could feel her warm lips and tongue as she remove every trace of banana left on his body, all too soon and not soon enough she was right where she had stopped with the fruit.

He could feel the warm wetness of her breath as it ghosted across his balls and cock but he needed so much more "Bones please, Baby pleassssseeee…" and before he could end his plea she had sucked him into her waiting mouth fully.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

They were sitting in bed finishing the bowl of fruit. She held up the half eaten banana "Booth would you like some banana?"

"No" he smirked "I think you are the banana eater in this family. Now about _**MY BED**_? Don't think I haven't forgotten. When are we making love in my bed?"

"Ok anytime you want to today. Anytime you agree to my terms."

"What are your terms?" This wife of his was a challenge. Just as she has always been as a partner, but just as they had as partners they were adjusting to each other. They were finding most of their answers in the challenges.

"I refuse get dressed just to walk the 120 feet from my door to yours and I won't go if you get dressed either."

"So what you are saying is you will only go to my apartment tonight if we both walk from here to there nude?"

"Yep that's pretty much it. How badly do you want us to sleep in your bed Booth" she asked as she whispered in his ear. "I mean fuck in your bed" she amended licking the shell of his ear.

She had him and she knew it. He had to think. It was Sunday and how many people were walking the halls was an unknown. There was no reason to wait for it to get dark the halls were well lit. "Bones are you trying to get me thrown out of here?"

"Don't be ridiculous Booth we own the condo, they can't throw us out." She grabbed his hand come on, where are your keys? Did you put the new sheets I bought on the bed?"

They made it to his apartment unobserved and he made her promise, on threat of never giving her any oral pleasure again, to never make him do that again. They found they really needed to re-christen all the rooms in his new apartment and that was the real reason they called in sick on Monday.

B&B &B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

I hope you like another week-end home with the Booth-Brennan's. What's up for them next? You'll have to come back and see.

Nyre


	20. Love and Eternity

_Disclaimer Nope still don't own Bones if I did there would never be a break, it would run all year and everyone involved would get their hearts desire, including you and me._

Chapter 19 Love and Eternity

His cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID it was her. "Hey," flipping it open he asked "where are you?" He knew why she was away, another book signing and they were both getting tired of it. They had tried to find a schedule that would work letting them see more of each other but so far it still wasn't working.

"I'm in Boston. I had a few minutes and wanted to call you. Where are you?"

"In a meeting. Just a minute let me excuse myself. Sir excuse me I really need to take this call it's about a case" he told Cullen.

"Sure Booth I think we are done here anyway. Just finish that paperwork and get it back to me before you leave. You should have all of it done before Dr, Brennan returns, not having anything to distract you."

"Yes Sir, done by 5 Sir" he hurried out of Cullen's office and back to his own. "Ok now we can talk Baby, how's the signing going?"

"Booth we talked about you calling me Baby in public" she whines in his favorite little girl voice.

'Aww Baby don't be that way, yeah I'm on my way back to my office. So like I said what are you doing?"

"Oh you're in a public place and don't want to let anyone know it's me. Well right now I'm getting you a surprise."

"Oh really, will I like it?" He could hear strange conversations and noises in the background. They sounded slightly familiar but so far back in his memory he could not place them. Oh well if he stopped concentrating they might come back, besides he had a surprise for her also and was as excited as a five years old to tell her. Keeping it a secret was killing him.

"I certainly hope so because there is no way I can take it back."

"He could hear the laughter in her voice. "Bones" he whined "when are you coming home. Our bed is so big and I am so small."

"Booth there is nothing small about you especially in bed" she hissed at this last word.

His stomach clenched at her hiss taking it to mean she was just as turned on by his references to their sexual fun as he was. "Oh Bones you are so sexy I get hard just hearing your voice and any little noise you make."

"Well Booth keep that in mind because I'll call you later tonight and drive you crazy again."

"Oh Baby please just a little more and I can go back to work."

"Oh no I know you too well. A little more will lead to a lot more and soon you will be going commando for another afternoon. At this rate I am going to have to by a very large interest in Paul Frank and Mansilk" she laughed.

"Yeah but you know you love it" he laughed in return. You never answered my question."

"Shannon just added one more stop _Weekend Today_ with and interview by Lester Holt. At hearing his groan she added "I know there is no way to get out of it I tried. You know if I had known it would keep us apart so much recently, I would have never written this book" and she hissed again.

Her hiss caused his hard on to twitch even harder if that was even possible and his hand was starting to drift south. "Bones please have mercy, either keep talking or hang up, but you just gotta show a little mercy on me pleassssss baby" he ground out.

"Ok, I'm hanging up. Go to the restroom Booth I don't want to have to buy you more silk boxers. Having Mansilk do separate runs just for you is fun but I'm running out of ideas."

The last thing she heard as he hung up was her gravelly laugh. He hung up his phone and quickly did as she suggested, being as quiet as possible quite sure every Agent in the bull pen knew why he was looking for privacy.

It was Friday; he had managed to get everything done, all the extra paperwork, set up the new paperwork system, and his new office. He had been given a permission witch included a office change. He hoped she would approve, but he knew when she got home on Saturday he had the rest of the week-end to prove to her it was the right one. It was early Friday morning and he was on the gantry in the staff lounge area enjoying his first good cup of coffee when he heard her voice.

"_**BOOTH!**_"

"Oh shit! This is going to be bad" he said under his breath. Looking at Cam and Angela "I don't suppose either of you prepared her for the change?"

Both looked at him and answered "Nope"

"Your job g-man" Angela said with a smirk.

She found him and stared at him saying only three words. **"**_**COME. WITH. ME."**_

"First of all explain this" she said as she gestured around her office. Her office had been changed while she was gone. In front of her desk where guest chairs had once sat was another desk pushed fact to face with hers and covered with pictures of Parker and his beloved baseball. Under her window was another credenza with more pictures, the ones he had always had on his credenza minus the ones he had of them. On the back wall some of her art work had been taken down and a few of his awards and pictures had been put up. "Are you taking over?"

"Remember the promotion I was given, well Cullen **AND** Cam decided since I spend more time here than at the FBI my new office should be here. They have even set up an interview room for us. Of course any interrogations and arrests mean will we still have to go over to the Hover, but for the most part we will be here. Now I get to see my beautiful wife everyday all day."

"Don't you think we should have talked about this first Booth?" she asked with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"No Babe I don't" he said as he closed and locked the door, closed the drapes and leaned into kiss her. "I didn't think sharing your office with your husband would be that big a deal."

"With my secret husband" she reminded him, "but no I love it actually and it does solve one problem."

'Oh do tell. But first why are or more to the point how did you get home early? Did they decide not to do the interview; was there another 911 I was not made aware of?"

"No Booth I just told Sharon the trip was just too taxing and I needed to get home. She managed to get the Today interview done on tape this morning and got me a plane ticket for this afternoon so here I am. I have missed you so much" she ground out against his lips.

"I thought we wouldn't do this at work?"

"I don't care too long and I can't wait" she said pushing him over to what was now their couch pushing him down on his back sitting down on his waist and pulling off her shirt all in one graceful move.

"Oh Bones, Baby" he murmured pulling her to him to suckle at her breast. After making sure the first one had the attention it needed he slid his lips across her chest to her other breast and began paying it the same attention.

Soon both were lost in a haze of touch, look and smell. They couldn't get close enough, they couldn't touch enough and the smell of their arousal drove both into a frenzy of lust. Soon he was frantic to get to her center. He had to touch, smell, taste her it had been so fucking long, too fucking long.

Once he was headed downward she began to shiver. Would he be pleased at her surprise, would he even notice? It had hurt like hell, but she had needed to give him, only him, an outward sign of her love one he would see every time.

He hadn't seen her in so long he had to show her how much he worshiped her. This was one of his rituals. If he didn't do the same thing eve time he feared her leaving. He would start at her left foot and kiss, nibble and lick every inch toward the juncture of her thigh. Then moving to her other foot he would move to her other foot and begin anew. He knew it drove her crazy but this time as he reached the top of her left thigh she stilled and he opened his eyes in question preparing to raised them and look at her. At first what he saw confused him; she had a tattoo nestled in the junction of her thigh and pelvis. In fact in order to see it she had had a Brazilian wax. He looked to her other thigh at sure enough there sat another tattoo again nestled in the same location. He looked up at her unsure but smiling face.

"Do you like your present?"

"What do they represent?' he asked quietly. He had an idea. He was familiar with Kanji but wanted to make sure of what they meant. He hoped they represented what he wanted but he needed her to validate them.

"I am sure you know they are Kanji." At his nod she continued "the one on your right says love and the other one says eternity. I still have trouble telling you how much I love you and I wanted you to know. I wanted to be branded for you. I saw the tattoo parlor and walked in. They had tattoos just like yours and I saw these and they were perfect. This is the one place we always seem to find comfort a centering and that's not a bad thing. Whenever you see the tattoos on your wrists you will think of the ones here and know I belong to you."

He began to alternately lick and kiss each tattoo. Ss she began to squirm and drip even more he stop each time to lick her core very thoroughly too on each pass. Soon she was writhing and bucking so hard he thought they would both fall off the couch. His cock was so impossibly tight and painful he knew he had never been this large before and was almost afraid to enter her. Her last begging was what did him in. Ever so slowly he entered.

She was losing her mind, it was too slow if she didn't have all of him soon she would simply die, "Booth all of you now pleeeesssssse,' she hissed trying her best to keep her voice quiet. As soon as she felt him at her entrance she slid down quickly before he had a chance to pull back, they were fully joined. Now she knew what his hesitation had been. He was almost too big. She felt as if he would tear her apart. "Booth lay still for a minute." He did as she asked and she accustomed herself to him then started to move giving him the indication he should start moving again too.

The orgasms that overtook them were earth shattering and were even harder, if possible, than those they had previously experienced. They had just barely managed to block their screams. Both lay on each other exhausted.

He recovered first. "Baby that was the greatest we have ever had. That was the greatest gift you could have ever brought me. A combination of the tattoos and the Brazilian wow what a combination. Tell me" he asked snuggling into her hair "are you going to keep the Brazilian so I can always see my present at any time?"

"If you want, but on one condition."

"Whatever you want you can have, Baby whatever you want" he sighed in a tired dreamy voice.

"You are agreeing without even knowing what I want?"

"Yeah Bones whatever you want" he said again nuzzling her hair and kissing her temple.

"I want you to get a Brazilian too?"

He squirmed a little thinking about it. He had heard of men getting Brazilians but it would mean exposing himself to another person. He looked at her face and thought of her tattoos again "Sure Bones but only if you go and hold my hand" he smiled slyly at her.

"Sure Booth I'll make an appointment for tomorrow."

The next day they went to an upscale scale saloon and he did have his Brazilian. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Being as curious as always Bones made good use of her time and learned how to do the waxing. She didn't want Booth to have his waxing done by anyone else but her again.

He also made sure to learn how to do the procedure on her as he didn't want her having anyone else seeing or touching her either even if it was another woman.

After perfecting the Brazilians they tried other styles as well. The Sphinx became a favorite for a very long time for both of them. They often thought of other tattoo's but while exploring options they discovered piercings and thought about them for a long time.

One day they decided … oh but that's a tale for another day.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This chapter was based on two prompt found on LJ.. I hope you like them. Thanks S great prompt!_

_The green button is gone but there is still a way for you to rely if you are still interested, or has the story gotten boring or away from the premise?_

_Nyre_


	21. House Warming

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own Bones because if I did we would not have had to lived through that awful last few seconds of the 100__th__ episode…and yes it is the major cause of my not writing since then. Hopefully things will change hope springs eternal in my heart._

Chapter 20 House Warming

It was finally the first week-end they would all be at home at the same time, well at least they would all be in the same building. Booth and Parker would be in his apartment and she in hers. She should have been happy, but she wasn't. Booth was going to be gone from Friday evening through Sunday afternoon. Oh she might get to see him and Parker but if, and only if, Parker asked to see her. They had decided to let Parker be the one to decide, although Booth was pretty sure Parker would want to spend some of the week-end with Bones, she wasn't as confident.

She was sitting in her office working on her new book, she had been a little behind since she and Booth had married. This was another thing she was not used to. Usually she met all of her deadlines, recently she found herself calling her editor and asking for an extension. She did not intend to ask for another. She had sent some chapters from Las Vegas while they were on their honeymoon and some while they had been parted but since she had been home with him it was hard to concentrate on writing when all she wanted to do was spend her time in his arms no matter where they were. Her editors were much happier with her writing. They felt it was much more appealing and the fans were going to like it too. She didn't understand the difference, but supposed since Andy really had been fashioned after Booth it was only natural for her changed relationship with him to be showing through.

Just then her phone rang and as she saw the phone ID she smiled "Hi Baby" she said into the phone only to hear Parker's voice say "Bones?" Oh shit she thought what now. She panicked and hung up the phone. It rang again and the ID was the same "Hello?" This time she didn't take any chances.

"Hey Bones that you?"

"Yeah Booth, sorry Booth I thought it was you and I didn't know what to do so I panicked and hung up and then I just… well I… oh Booth… did I?"

"Hey Baby its ok I'm in the bedroom. Parker just thinks he dialed the wrong number. I have him using the house phone and he's is getting a busy signal now, so when we get off the phone answer it like normal and we will get this worked out. For the rest of the week-end just assume it is Parker ok? I had to come in here to tell you how much I miss you and love you. I'm calling as soon as Parker goes to sleep tonight. More phone sex Bones. Man I hate it, especially when home is only feet away."

"I know, Booth do you think of here as home? Why isn't your place home as much as mine?"

"Because Baby home is only where you are, so tonight I am away from home. Now I better get off the phone and let Parker call you, love you Baby."

She waited nervously until her phone rang again knowing this time it was Parker and answered as soon as it rang. "Hello."

"Hey Bones, it's me Parker. I tried to call earlier but I guess I got the wrong number because someone answered 'hi baby' and that wouldn't be you would it?"

She didn't want to lie to the child but here was one of those time when Booth said it was in Parker's best interest. They didn't want Parker to know they were married and have to keep their secret so she just gave him the answered they had decided on. "No Parker I would not do that normally. What did you call for?"

"Dad and I are going to the Park tomorrow for a picnic and I want you to come can you?"

"Sure Parker I can do that." Perhaps Booth was right Parker would want them to spend some time together.

"Gee Dr. Bones it sure is great us living next door. Now you can go with us where ever we go. You want to do that right? We don't even need your key to the pool anymore we have our own. Isn't that cool? Dad's new place is great and so is the TV and game console and games you got us; he said it was a house warming present. Bones how does a TV heat a house, and why is it called a house warming present when this is an apartment?"

"Wow Parker slow down, yes I think it very nice your Father lives right next door and by extension you are here also on your week-end visits. I believe a house warming present is given to make the new resident feel comfortable in their new residence, therefore I felt the thing you and your Father would like the most would be a TV and a gaming console with games. Did I choose correctly?"

"Wow did you ever. Well I gotta go Dad says dinner is ready. Oh and I forgot to say thank you for the present since it was for me and Dad. See ya tomorrow. Here's Dad."

"Hey Bones sorry about all that he's still excited about the TV and games. We're going to play some before he goes to bed. Yeah he goes to bed at 8:30 so he will have plenty of sleep for the park tomorrow. Parker says you can go right?"

"You know I'll go Booth, are you telling me you'll be calling me at 8:30?"

"More like 9, but we should be ready to leave for the park by around 11:30 or 12?"

"Yeah Booth that will be fine I'll talk to you later; I have a game I want us to play tonight. Do you want to play with me?"

"You know that I do. Talk to you later BeeBee."

"BeeBee? What do you mean by BeeBee?"

"Later" he said laughing lightly as he hung up the phone.

Later after dinner Booth let Parker pick out a game to play, it took him a while bet finally he decided on he decided on Super Mario Galaxy 2. It was actually the first time Booth had watched either the TV or played a game and he had to admit the game console graphics and game were fantastic. The 3D graphics had both Booth and Parker so entranced he almost forgot to watch the time. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8:20 "hey Park's time for bed you need to be in bed in 10 minutes let's go boy if you want a story."

"Aww Dad can't I play for 10 minutes and no story? Please?"

"No Little Man, bed time now park with Bones tomorrow remember."

"Oh yeah I forgot" and he ran to put all of the game controllers away and got ready for bed. He was ready and waiting for his story in 5 minutes.

Booth laughed to himself like father like son, looks like Bones had the same effect on Parker as she did on him. Just the mention of her name and the fact he would see her in the morning and Parker ran to do whatever Booth had asked him to. He would have to remember that for future reference. Booth found the current story Parker was interested in and started reading. The combination of the new games, exercise needed to play the games and the promise of seeing Bones in the morning had Parker asleep before Booth had finished the chapter. Carefully marking his place he covered Parker, turned out his light and closed his door walking down the hall to his own room wondering what kind of game Bones wanted to play.

B&B&B&B

He threw his clothes in the hamper and grabbing the phone crawled into bed about 10 minutes later than he had promised her, all in all not too late for the father of an eight year old boy with a new gaming system. Pressing #1 on his preset he waited for her answer "Hey BeeBee" he said in his low sexy growl you asked me if I could play. My wife said I could so you wanna?"

"Booth who is BeeBee?"

"That Baby is what I decided I'm going to use when Parker is here and I can't call you baby. You know beebee sort of short for baby."

"Oh very cute Booth maybe I won't play with you after all."

"Go ahead, I have permission from my wife to play by myself, so maybe I don't need you" he laughed.

"Oh your wife said you could play alone did she, what if she decides to withdraw her permission?" She smiled to herself.

"Then she might be the one who suffers all those exercises I'm supposed to do you know" he laughed.

"Yes Mr. Booth" she laughed "are you comfortable?"

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Well another week-end at the Booth/Brennan household this one with Parker in it. How will they survive? Could you?_

_Nyre_


	22. The Family Begins

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones so…_

Chapter 21 The Family Begins

As they were laying in bed she turned to her husband and asked "well Seeley are you ready for today?"

Pulling her into him and nuzzling her hair as much to feel it on his skin, as for the wonderful smell he sighed and said, "yeah, I knew it wouldn't last forever I just wish…" and he let his sentence fall off there.

"I know Booth but we ran out of time. I am already starting to show and the baby will be here in less than four months. Do you want to exclude Parker from all of the joy of planning for his brother or sister?"

"Of course not Bones, I just wish we could do both. You are off all day today right?" He looked at her for confirmation, making sure she had taken the day off as they had planned. They had quite a lot to do and this was their last day as a secret couple. After tonight everyone would know. He wasn't really sad, at least he didn't think so he had just been so happy these last six months.

She snuggled deeper into his chest and as often happened their breathing began to synchronize after only a few breaths. He stretched out as she snuggled tighter to him knowing their proclivity of waking early would be to his advantage this morning as he saw the early color of dawn begin to color the walls. He sat up in the middle of the bed cross legged as he had many times before. In the last six months this had become a favorite position. It allowed them both the freedom to move but also allowed the one thing neither had thought they had needed during love making; they found they needed to cuddle, to wrap their arms around each other, to enfold each other, to cocoon each other. "Come here my love" he whispered to her taking her strong dainty hand into his larger one.

She came to him immediately sitting on his thighs leaving enough room for each to use their hands in preparation for the love to come. It was still amazing to both of them the mere suggestion of making love would have them ready. They found however that sometimes, especially in the morning, when they had the time to enjoy the experience they took time to bring each other to the brink over and over again before finally joining each other fully. They loved the bedroom talk, touch the entire experience and that was what he had planned for this morning.

Starting at her ear he nipped and licked little kisses along her jaw line to her lips, once there he drew her bottom lip into his mouth giving it little bites as he did so. He then began a battle with her tongue, neither willing to give in until better thoughts prevailed. Soon he was off down to her breast to capture a hardened nipple sucking it into his mouth sucking hard.

"Seeley, that feels so good, you are driving me crazy, making it impossible to wait, please fuck me now please," she begged.

Aha she had started begging early that was a good sign for him. He knew how hot she was how much she needed him. He could feel her heat; feel her dripping on his thighs. He slid his tongue over to her other nipple and paid it the same attention as the first, smiling at her whimpers, until he decided to give her a little break. He slid his fingers down her abdomen to the curls at the junction of her legs. Gently pushing the curls apart he began to apply light pressure while running his fingertips from front to back then back again as he added a soft massage of her outer core to his insistent suckling of her breasts. Soon it was impossible for her to sit still and his thighs were slick with the moisture of her need.

He gently picked her up and held her over his erection and helped her seat herself firmly filling her up completely. From the very first time she had made him incredibly hard, large and wanting, this morning was no exception, as they now began their beautiful intricate dance. After all of the "practice" they could now tell when one needed the other to stop and they could synchronize their movements perfectly. Sometimes she would lay her head on his shoulder sometimes it would be him just for the feeling of togetherness. Finally they were ready to come together. They just looked into each other's eyes and came together in one explosion.

She sat in his lap until they had returned to earth "Seeley, I think we get better and better at this every time." She yawned and snuggled into him.

"I think your right my love." He lay her down and watched as she became more comfortable. Looking at the clock he cursed it under his breath. He had allowed three hours for them this morning and they had taken four, a personal best for them he thought as he laughed to himself. He got up and started the water in the shower making sure it was warm enough. Going back to the bedroom he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom placing her in the shower. Joining her taking her favorite scrubbie and peach scented soap he started washing her back.

"Mmmm. Not that I don't appreciate the attention but to what do I owe the honor?" she smile back at him.

He laughed at her sexy flirty voice and smile "It's going to be a long hard day I want to make sure the beginning of it is as peaceful for you as possible." Once they were done he got out of the shower and completed the one thing in his morning ritual he was never too busy to do, the one thing she always teased him about. He got down on his knees and reverently kissed her abdomen right over where her body was growing their baby. "Good Morning little one, it's your Daddy. I love you."

"You know it can't hear you right?" she reminded him.

"Bones how many times do I have to remind you, our Baby is not an it! Besides today we get to find out if she is a he or a she. You still want to know right?" he asked anxiously. They had discussed it and she had left the decision up to him, he had decided he couldn't wait.

"No Booth" she smiled curling her arms around his head. As he continued to place little kisses on her abdomen she leaned down and kissed his hair, I promised you could choose I won't change my mind. Now we need to hurry we need to be at the Doctors Office in an hour. Then back here to make sure everything is ready for tonight."

Sitting in the Doctor's Office she was quite uncomfortable and squirming.

"What's wrong Baby?" he asked with concern.

"You try drinking all the water I had to drink for this examination then sit here while you wait for them to see you. My bladder is full, why don't you let the baby sit on your full bladder and see how happy you are. Besides I want to be done I have too much to do to be stuck here."

The fact the baby was too small to have its weight make any difference and they had been told there was a slight delay in her scan didn't make her any happier. Booth wisely knew to just smile and keep his mouth shut. He had learned from Charlie, when his wife had been pregnant, there were times when the only right answer was no answer and this seemed like one of those times.

Finally, they were called in and Tammy began their scan. First she captured the baby's heartbeat. As the sound filled the room they looked at each other in wonder and Booth bent down to rest his forehead on hers.

Then Tammy gave them some of the usual information, the baby was the correct weight for the due date they had been given about four months away, the length looked good too. There didn't seem to be any other issues then came the questions they had been waiting for "Temperance, Seeley, do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

They looked at each other "Booth" she asked?

"Yeah if it's ok with you" he smiled down at her."

Temperance looked up and said firmly "Yes Tammy we do."

"Ok" said Tammy "let's see if we can get the little prince or princess in the right position …oh and here SHE is. Congratulations you're having a girl. I'll make you some pictures for your family and friends." After taking, the pictures Tammy left Mommy and Daddy alone with the sound of their baby's heartbeat filling the room and the tiny girl's picture centered in the screen.

Booth leaned down and kissed her stomach again. "Hi Baby Girl its Daddy, you are so beautiful. Mommy and I love you so much." The last was said with tears threatening to fall.

At his first words Brennan felt a fluttering that stopped when he stopped talking. No it couldn't be, could it? It was possible even thought it was early. "Booth talk to her again."

"I thought you said she couldn't hear me?"

"Just do it please."

"Hi Princess, you have a great Big Brother too." He whispered against her abdomen.

This time she felt it stronger, a little kick. "Booth she kicked me."

"She did really?" Booth said his voice full of excitement and happiness.

"Yes every time she hears your voice she kicks."

This time he placed a kiss on Bones stomach and said "Hey Princess you gonna play hockey with your big brother and Daddy?" This time thought it was faint, Booth felt the movement too.

This time neither of them held back their tears. Their Princess was real.

Later that afternoon Bones was pacing a hole in the carpet while Booth tried to get her to eat lunch or at least sit down and calm herself.

"Booth what if Parker doesn't like me as a Stepmother? What if he hates me because he feels I stole you from him these last six months, what if…" just then the doorbell rang and Booth went to open it and let Rebecca and Parker in.

"Thanks for bringing him over early Becs, and for coming early yourself. I know it is an imposition but we have a few things to tell you both and wanted you to hear them here before everyone else did." Now Booth started to pace as Bones sat down. It seemed their roles were reversed now the time had come.

He ran his hand through his hair as he started to talk. "You see… it's like this… well…" He looked at Bones but found no help there.

"Oh for heaven sake Seeley just tell us already "Rebecca said.

"Ok, Yeah. Well you see this last New Year's Eve I got Bones a present it was pretty awesome" he looked at Bones and her smile gave him the courage he needed. "It was a week-end at The Hay Adams. Well one thing led to another and we… well we went to Las Vegas and got married." Now he rushed on "We decided to keep it a secret, well actually that's not true I wanted to keep it a secret for a while but tonight at the book party we are announcing it. That was why we wanted you to come here first. We felt it was only fair to tell you alone first and not spring it on you." What surprised him was that they were not surprised. "Wait did you guys already know?"

"Not for reals Dad but everyone has been wanting and 'spectin' it to happn" Parker said. He went over to Bones "so what happens with Dad's partment?"

"We are going to merge the two into one big one" she told Parker.

"Cool can I have the big bedroom with the bath?" he asked getting down to the only questions he now cared about.

Booth looked at him and smiled "we'll see what we can do Bub, but that's not all."

Parker looked from Booth to Bones and asked her "are you having a Baby?"

Startled by his question and the fact he had asked her she automatically answered him "why yes Parker I am, but tell me, why did you ask me and not your Father."

"He would probably tell me I had to wait until I have arm pit hair" he said disgustedly looking at his father.

The women looked at Booth who had the grace to blush and snickered. "Yes Bub we are having a baby girl around April 9th. So what cha think?"

"Think I wish I was getting a baby brother, no way to change it Bones?"

Trying to keep a straight face she told him "No she has already decided she wants to be a girl."

Rebecca looked at both of them "Congratulations Dr. Brennan, Seeley, so is this why the party is tonight?"

"Yes Rebecca it is and please call me Temperance or Tempe, Dr. Brennan is a little too formal. Also we are introducing my newest book _The Bone Whisper_."

"Which by the way she still won't let me read," he grumbled.

Booth and Parker played video games and Rebecca and Bones spent the time talking about pregnancy. Rebecca shared many things about her pregnancy with Parker, things only one woman would share with another. Bones was glad for the conversation; it made her feel like she would have someone to talk to about her fears. Later when she discussed it with Booth he told her it was ok with him as long as she kept their sex life out of any discussions she and Rebecca had, she laughingly promised to.

Later they arrived at The Hay Adams for their big night. Both had fond memories of how this had been the start for them. They had reserved the Ballroom for their dinner and her newest book introduction. All of their Jeffersonian family, her Father, Brother, his wife and their two girls were all at the same table. The interns were at the next table with the exception of Daisy who was seated with them next to Sweets as they were now engaged. The dinner was great and finally it was time for Booth and Brennan to make the announcement everyone thought they had been coming to hear.

Once she had everyone's attention Brennan began, "more than six years ago I began writing about two fictional characters. One a forensic Anthropologist and the other an FBI agent. Throughout the years, I have been asked if Booth was who I had fashioned Andy after and I had always said no. However tonight I want to read the forward in my new book.

Booth: It was over six years ago that you took me out of my lab and showed me there was a world outside. One that was full of color, one where shades of gray existed. I have experienced being shot with you, suffered through your death, more trauma than most couples go through in ten lifetimes. Still you have always been there. You have always been there as my friend, my confidant and my teacher. Yes you are and always have been my Andy, however no fictional Andy could ever live up to the real man you are.

This Book is dedicated to the one and only true man in my life my husband Seeley Booth."

You could have heard a pin drop, Angela had fainted.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_And so now we come to the end of this chapter in this life of Temperance and Seeley. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. _

_I want to thank a person who started out asking for someone to beta a story for her and now just proofed this one for me. Extraordinary friendships can develop over Bones fiction and I have made many here. Some are fellow writers, some readers each one treasured. We never know where the road takes us this story was supposed to be four chapters maximum and now see where we are. But all good things must end or no new things have room to grow. I am already starting me new adventure (which has already spawned another) so join me for __**"I See Them Everywhere". **_

_A special thank you to Munchkins Mom, you stepped you when I needed you. Thank you to all those of you who have left reviews and suggestions. If you had an idea and didn't see it here, send me a PM I'm always in search. Of course a very special thanks to you the reader. If there were no readers why would we persist?_

_Nyre _

_PS __Mrs Max McDowell did you get what you wanted?_


End file.
